


Revanche

by admamu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik, But Charles is topping from the bottom, Charles is a writer, Erik is communist, Festival d'Avignon, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Palais des Papes, Sud de la France, Top Erik
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Ils se sont aimés jeunes. Ils se sont séparés mais peut-être faudrait-il dire plutôt qu'Erik est parti. Ils se retrouvent.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 29
Kudos: 3





	1. Jour Un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> L'occasion était trop belle de vous offrir ce jour un cadeau qui devait se faire, plus tard, fini. Ce n'est pas grave, plutôt qu'être un OS, cela sera un récit à chapitres.  
> Pour vous donc, en remerciement de la traduction de Marbre, de vos largesses et de vos bontés.
> 
> Ce sont les nôtres, les miens, les vôtres, qui ont désormais une existence propre.

Leur première rencontre après dix ans de séparation arrive par hasard et se réduit à ça : un bref échange au bord d’une route départementale dans les environs d’Avignon, sous le soleil accablant d’une fin d’après-midi.

Chaque soir, avec son camion, Erik fait la tournée des étals de fruits et légumes postés aux carrefours et le long des routes et remballe la marchandise qui n’a pas été vendue. Il est ouvrier dans une exploitation agricole.

« Erik ? », dit Charles.

Il y a la poussière sèche du bas-côté, la charge bleue du ciel, l’odeur écœurante des fruits, le bourdonnement des guêpes, la sueur qui coule au front et au dos d’Erik. La voix de Charles. Erik a un éblouissement. Il pourrait s’appuyer à la porte arrière du camion qu’il vient d’ouvrir. Il tend un bras, essuie son front avec la manche de son tee-shirt. Il se retourne.

Charles a surgi de nulle part – l’habituel cabriolet jaune est garé plus loin. Il est entièrement vêtu de lin blanc, un peu froissé mais cela va parfaitement avec son air d’anglais en vacances – _« Je ne suis pas anglais ! Je suis écossais ! Mon arbre généalogique remonte au règne de Guillaume II ! », « Sa majesté… »_ – ; ses cheveux sont coupés ras ; il porte une barbe soigneusement négligée ; sur son crâne sont relevées des lunettes de soleil ; ses yeux imprudemment persistent à provoquer le ciel ; à sa main se pend une petite fille, aussi rousse qu’Erik l’est, coiffée de deux tresses, qui le scrute avec le même regard que son père (cela, Erik le comprend sur le champ), qui mange une pêche dont le jus suit son avant-bras et goutte à la pointe de son coude. Le passé vient de sauter à pieds joints dans le présent. De coutume, il est inopportun, élégant même avec des auréoles de transpirations sous les aisselles, toujours aussi séduisant. Sublime. Il s’appelle Charles Xavier.

« Charles… », répond Erik.

Ils ne se serrent pas la main. Malgré tout, Erik retire ses gants de travail et les glisse dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu vis ici maintenant ? formule Charles avec un ton neutre.

\- Oui, et toi ? 

\- A Londres, toujours… Je suis ici pour le festival. Enfin, Jeanne est ici pour le festival. Je l’emmène voir le spectacle de sa mère », explique Charles en regardant l’enfant.

D’un revers de main, Erik chasse les insectes qui volent autour de lui.

« Jeanne, this is Erik, an old friend, ajoute Charles.

\- Hello, dit poliment l’enfant.

\- Bonjour », répond Erik en fixant la petite fille qui lui sourit au-dessus de sa pêche.

Il relève les yeux. Charles ne sourit pas.

« Tu es là pour combien de temps ? interroge Erik, assez sèchement.

\- Cinq jours.

\- Tu as un GPS ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis dans l’annuaire. » 

Charles a un rictus, quelque chose d’imperceptible qui tord sa bouche et hérisse son sourcil gauche.

« Je vois », conclut-il. Puis : « Bonne journée Erik…

\- Bonne journée Charles. »

Erik les regarde s’éloigner, le père et l’enfant. Il entend la petite fille demander : « Where did you met him, your friend, Daddy ? ». Il n’entend pas Charles répondre. En revanche, il le voit s’accroupir, sortir un grand mouchoir brodé de sa poche – _Au jardin du Luxembourg, à la nuit tombée, après qu’ils avaient sauté par-dessus les grilles et s’étaient isolés dans un bosquet, Erik, de son mouchoir brodé à ses initiales par sa mère, avait nettoyé le sexe de Charles qu’il venait de sucer. « C’est beaucoup plus romantique que les mouchoirs en papier », avait remarqué Charles en s’appuyant contre un arbre. « Je trouve aussi », avait répondu Erik. « Je vais m’en commander. On commande bien des cartes de visite. On peut aussi commander des mouchoirs. »._ Charles débarbouille la frimousse de sa fille, essuie son bras.

« We don’t want you to be all sticky to meet Mummy. We will have a quick wash at the hotel before joining her. »

Erik remet ses gants. Il salue sa collègue qui tient l’étal où s’alignent les fruits et les légumes. Sous le toit en tôle, la chaleur est étouffante. Il empile les cagettes.

Il ne regarde pas Charles monter dans son cabriolet mais il entend le bruit du moteur – _Sur une route de Grèce, dans le Péloponnèse, alors qu’ils se rendaient à Epidaure, le petit cabriolet, peut-être pas celui-ci mais son jumeau en plus jeune, était subitement tombé en panne. Ils l’avaient poussé sur le bord de la route. Le garagiste qu’ils avaient trouvé dans le village le plus proche ne parlait pas un mot d’anglais mais avait été très efficace et les avait laissés dormir dans son vestiaire. Charles ensuite avait raconté cette anecdote partout et à tout le monde comme la plus épique des mésaventures._

***

C’est le même son pétaradant, à la limite de l’esbroufe inutile, qu’il entend le lendemain matin alors qu’il s’apprête à partir au travail. Le cabriolet vient de s’engager dans le chemin de terre qui mène à sa maison. Erik habite ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour estimer au bruit des véhicules la distance à laquelle ils se trouvent. Il appelle son patron pour dire qu’aujourd’hui il sera malade, on lui répond que c’est l’été, qu’il y a trop de travail, qu’il est renvoyé. Il raccroche en éructant qu’il démissionne.

Il sort et laisse la porte ouverte. Le soleil est à l’est, caché derrière la forêt. Les arbres luisent, verte marée immense dont la lisière bruit, mousse et retombe sous le coup du vent.

_La magie commence._

Le cabriolet jaune dérape dans la cour gravillonnée – _« Pourquoi jaune ? », avait demandé Erik en le voyant pour la première fois, « parce que je n’aime pas les autres couleurs et rose c’est un peu trop… trop… De toute façon, Lotus ne la fait pas en rose. »._

Charles claque la portière. Il a troqué le pantalon blanc contre un cargo vert sombre mais la chemise est toujours en lin blanc et les manches sont retroussées – _« On ne porte jamais, jamais, de chemisette, c’est une faute de goût impardonnable », « même dans le désert ? », « même dans le désert. Si je te vois avec une chemisette, je risque d’être très malheureux. »._ Charles est une gravure. Si l’on ajoutait _de mode_ , il serait circonscrit. Charles ne peut pas être circonscrit : c’est une gravure. Point. Les lunettes de soleil sont abaissées sur le nez, la maison d’Erik, Erik lui-même, se reflètent dans les verres.

« Tu habites vraiment au bout du monde, c’est impraticable !

\- Je t’ai demandé si tu avais un GPS… 

\- Celui-ci oui, répond Charles en indiquant son cabriolet – _En Sicile, la carte pliée et repliée mille fois avait fini par se déchirer sur les genoux d’Erik._

\- Ce n’est plus le même ?

\- J’en ai changé depuis. Mais je reste attaché au modèle…

\- Je vois ça.

\- Tout de même, j’ai certainement bousillé mes amortisseurs en venant ici. »

Charles s’avance. Erik s’écarte pour le laisser entrer. D’une main, Charles caresse le mur gris dont les pierres sèches saillent. Erik a restauré de ses mains une ancienne borie à laquelle il a ajouté une charpente.

« Cette maison, elle est à toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ? Je croyais que la propriété c’était le vol ? »

Charles passe la porte qui donne directement dans la cuisine. La pénombre du matin règne. Les lunettes de soleil sont retirées, pendues à l’échancrure du col de la chemise. Erik regarde les mains de Charles, ses poignets, sa gorge : le temps n’a pas gommé ses grâces, il ne s’est pas assagi. Lui demeure une certaine prodigalité gestuelle, ses doigts lutins valsant, son poignet virevoltant plus que nécessaire, sa gorge découverte un appel immédiat à la bouche. Charles hume l’air, Erik sait ce qu’il fait : dans l’enceinte close de la cuisine où lui seul vit, plane son odeur. Alors lui aussi, il renifle. Invisible, la spirale se crée et tourbillonne, deux branches distinctes éloignées depuis tant d’années, l’une de cuivre à laquelle Erik est insensible puisque c’est la sienne, l’autre plus complexe, brassées végétales et embruns fouettés, s’entortillent et se conjuguent.

« Tu as changé de parfum ? interroge Erik.

\- Oui. Je ne supportais plus le jasmin. » – _Sur la commode, le flacon vaporisateur en cristal muni de sa poire couleur or au bout de laquelle s’efféminait le pompon frangé. Entre les doigts d’Erik, la frange passe et l’excite_.

Erik réfléchit.

« Verveine ? », propose-t-il.

Muettement, Charles confirme. Brusquement, il s’anime, son œil se durcit, son sourcil gauche qui s’élève ferait taire les assemblées les plus indociles. Charles peut avoir quand il le veut des airs terriblement menaçants. Il s’approche et toise Erik, qui ne recule pas.

_Voilà la grande scène._ Erik s’égare.

Charles avance encore. Impressionné, Erik bat en retraite, il bute contre une chaise. Quand Charles impérieux, indifférent à toute notion de consentement, porte les mains à la ceinture d’Erik, celui-ci comprend mais ne résiste pas : il s’effrite.

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir pour ça », ose-t-il.

Charles ricane.

« Tu ne m’as pas demandé de venir. Tu m’as incité à le faire. Et moi, je suis venu pour ça.

\- Bon... », abdique Erik dans un souffle, déjà exténué.

La ceinture est défaite, la braguette dégrafée. Charles prend le sexe d’Erik dans sa main alors qu’il est encore mou.

« Reste debout », intime-t-il.

Erik s’appuie à la table, se penche pour désespérément quémander un baiser que Charles lui refuse en détournant la tête.

« Non… dis mon nom », exige-t-il.

Erik inspire, expire. Un vertige le prend, où sa conscience tombe, ensevelie, anéantie par l’autorité de Charles.

« Charles…

\- Plus bas, plus lent, rabroue Charles.

\- Charles… », se corrige Erik, le souffle court, le prénom chéri roulant sur sa langue. La prise de Charles, sa sévérité, le vocable prononcé, formule magique aux effets démesurés, suffisent à le faire bander.

Charles satisfait sourit. Sa main durement s’active. Erik tremble, ses jambes incertaines. Il doit rester debout.

Le poste de radio, posé sur une étagère et qu’Erik a oublié d’éteindre diffuse Another One bites the Dust de Queen. Cela s’accorde parfaitement à ce que fait Charles : agressif, saccadé, déterminé. On pourrait croire que c’est une coïncidence, ce n’en est pas une, c’est la preuve d’une vérité incontournable : à Charles, le monde s’adapte et se modèle, deuxième axe imaginaire qui dévie les choses, la course et la volonté d’Erik.

Erik brûle. Charles le sent, il ferme les yeux.

« Dis-moi quand tu viens », souffle-t-il.

Erik, d’une main enroulée, se retient à la nuque de Charles qui, magnanime, l’autorise.

Ils se regardent en se touchant à peine. Charles très fier ne quitte pas Erik des yeux. Plus il le branle, sans tendresse, leurs peaux, celle de la paume, celle de la queue, s’échauffant mutuellement de la même façon qu’un silex frotte un autre silex ou qu’un bâton vrille dans une planchette, attendant l’étincelle, en cet endroit dont il faut évacuer toute moiteur, amoncellement de brindilles, sèches, sèches, où le feu va prendre, plus Erik ouvre la bouche, l’air s’engouffrant, nécessaire comburant, plus Charles gémit.

« Là, expire Erik.

\- Maintenant, embrasse-moi », ordonne Charles.

Erik obéit. Se concentrer sur un baiser, le gouverner, en être l’instigateur et le meneur, et jouir dans le même temps est une chose impossible. Malgré tout, Erik le fait. La bouche de Charles, amollie, docile sous la sienne, qui aspire son souffle comme le plus précieux des dons, amplifie son orgasme. Charles est méchant pour être dernièrement définitivement à lui. D’ailleurs, dit-il :

« Mon amour, voilà, voilà… »

Alors il faut aller vite, ne pas laisser le temps s’immiscer, en être le maître et le diriger. Les moments se succèdent, se chevauchent et s’interpénètrent : Erik éjacule et vacille, Charles sort son mouchoir, instillant grâce au coton une brève douceur, Erik brumeux glisse ses mains à l’arrière des cuisses de Charles qui comprend et s’abandonne, Erik le soulève, sur la table il le pose, entre ses jambes ouvertes il se loge. Jamais leurs bouches ne se sont disjointes, la salive de Charles parfumée par l’Earl Grey matinal, bu sans doute dans la cour ombragée d’un hôtel avignonnais luxueux, aigre au bord, marque de l’orgasme d’Erik qui pourrit la bouche de Charles – _« Quand tu jouis, cela me laisse toujours un drôle de goût », transfert d’une jouissance entre deux organismes liés, empreinte d’Erik qui lutte et annihile le passif de Charles, ses héritages._

Charles rit d’être à la merci.

« Que vas-tu faire ? questionne-t-il.

\- Rien…

\- Rien ? se réjouit-il.

\- Rien. »

Sagement Erik garde les mains nouées dans son dos. C’est un jeu qu’ils ont découvert, inventé et perfectionné ensemble – _Un matin, Charles a découvert les délices insondables de la frustration. Il faisait frais, il avait mal dormi, il s’ennuyait, il a dit : « Embrasse-moi jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus. » –_ dont le principe est aussi simple qu’intenable : mener Charles au point où l’intolérable douleur s’expulse dans la supplique, en ne faisant rien d’autre qu’embrasser sa bouche, son visage, son cou – « _En-dessous des clavicules, c’est interdit. »._

La porte est restée ouverte, la cuisine étant au nord, le soleil n’entrera pas. La radio bourdonne, on parle du trafic routier, des incendies, des pénuries d’eau.

Au début, Charles est-il très courageux, froid lui aussi, vaillant petit soldat qui agrippe ses mains au rebord de la table alors que le pantalon d’Erik est ouvert, ses fesses accessibles. Il bande et mentalement se rudoie, Erik le sait. Il murmure : « non, non… », c’est à lui-même qu’il oppose des négations qui retournées, disent à Erik : « oui, continue… ». On marche là sur une ligne tendancieuse, ils le savent, ça les amuse – _Ce matin-ci, Erik inquiet s’interrompit. Il se fit vertement sermonner et dut tout recommencer –_ et puisqu’Erik ne fait rien, ce n’est pas dangereux. Erik persévère, il suce une lèvre, râpe sa langue sur une barbe qu’il ne connaissait pas, ivresse capiteuse et lourde que délivre le poil, mouille une oreille, fouine le creux d’un cou. Il travaille ardemment, parfois finement, parfois grossièrement, grondant et ronflant, tout bruit de bouche étant autorisé. Puis Charles se tortille, vermisseau sans orgueil, qui occupe d’abord ses mains en déboutonnant sa propre chemise, en baissant plus bas le pantalon d’Erik dont le cul malaxé offre une distraction passagère. Sur la table, il se déshabille, ses gestes ralentis, empêchés par Erik qui ne le lâche pas. Il garde son caleçon : être contenu, c’est mieux qu’être offert. Son excitation monte, Erik le voit au rosissement de son visage et de ses épaules et l’entend dans les halètements qu’il réprime. Par tous les moyens cherche-t-il des points de friction, à une cuisse d’Erik il enroule les siennes et se caresse. Erik le remet à sa place d’un « Tu n’as pas le droit » sec. Enfin, il implore, il supplie : « S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, ce que tu veux… ». C’est le signal, Erik l’emporte dans sa chambre. Rompu aux travaux de force, Erik le porte lové contre lui, à ses hanches se ceinturent les cuisses de Charles. Un temps soulagé, anticipant la fin, Charles lève la tête et dit : « C’est beau… », « Mon chéri », répond Erik incohérent, il baise sa tempe. La chambre d’Erik est orientée au sud, le soleil entre avec fracas. Erik dépose Charles en travers du lit. Tout s’étiole et devient doux. La vision de la poitrine violacée qu’agite un souffle douloureux étreint Erik. C’est Charles, à qui il appartient. A mains menues, Erik retire le caleçon.

« Pas de préservatif, demande Charles.

\- Ça fait longtemps, conteste Erik.

\- Tu te rappelles la règle ? Avec les autres toujours, entre nous jamais…

\- Oui mais…

\- J’ai continué de l’appliquer, explique Charles, à bout de force.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors pas de préservatif… », conclut Charles.

Erik est fou, il obtempère – _Première pipe, vite faite mal faite, administrée dans une salle de bain miteuse. Autour d’eux battait une fête étudiante à laquelle ils étaient venus sans savoir pourquoi, déjà exclusifs, accaparés par eux-mêmes. Ils se fréquentaient depuis quinze jours et Erik, extraordinairement romantique, n’avait rien tenté. Tenaillé par la crainte d’être surpris, à genoux sur le carrelage, il avait manqué honteusement son coup. Moqueur, Charles avait ri de sa maladresse mais le voyant presque pleurer de rage, il avait glissé au sol : « ce n’est rien, je vais te montrer ». Pipe magistrale, reçue les fesses sur les talons, les cuisses écartées à en faire péter les coutures du pantalon. Erik a bien appris sa leçon._

Dix ans s’effacent dans un claquement de langue, et avec eux tout le contingent de queues qu’Erik a sucées. Il n’y en a qu’une, long totem sanguin qui fustige et brime, où se cachent les oiseaux et meurent les fantômes. Erik à genoux s’enterre.

« Plus loin, plus loin », réclame Charles sans pitié et pour être bien sûr qu’Erik prisonnier ne fuira pas, il le serre et l’étrangle de ses chevilles nouées. L’acmé se franchit quand Charles crie : « Ailleurs, partout, aussi… », un doigt s’enfile, c’est assez. « Erik, Erik… », se déleste Charles.

Son foutre, le foutre de Charles dans les draps d’Erik. Charles avait raison : la jouissance passée, tout ralentit.

Erik le manipule et le pousse, l’installe mieux, tête sur les oreillers, pieds sous les draps. Il pourrait le border, il fait trop chaud, il ne le fait pas. Debout dans la chambre, il se déshabille. Charles est un prêtre ou une idole, peu importe, une figure qui enclenche les cérémonies. Contre lui, nu, il se couche, sa peau contre sa peau, une membrane unique à double face. Ils s’endorment ou somnolent, le nez d’Erik niché au creux de l’aisselle de Charles qui maugrée d’être chatouillé.

« Tais-toi, dors… »

***

« Où étais-tu ? demande Charles. Pendant tout ce temps, où étais-tu ? »

C’est une demande paresseuse faite à voix basse, où Erik retrouve les tonalités graves de Charles, presque rocailleuses, et son débit qui peut être lent. Malgré les écoles prestigieuses, malgré sa fréquentation des élites et des milieux artistiques, Charles n’a jamais pu se défaire du petit démon écossais qui loge au fond de sa gorge, qui traîne ses sabots, un brin vulgaire, et fait déraper sa langue – _« Monsieur Lansherr ? », « Lehnsherr… L-e-h-n… », « Ah pardon ! Vous vouliez me voir pour ? », « J’aurais souhaité que vous m’aidiez à traduire un article de sociologie écrit en anglais ». Dans un couloir de la Sorbonne, un rendez-vous professionnel entre un assistant de Langues et un doctorant en Sciences Sociales. L’accent de Charles, son costume trois-pièces, son sourire, ses yeux bleus. Le malheur d’Erik._ Cette voix et ses intonations rugueuses que Charles vigilant s’emploie à corriger lorsqu’il est en bonne compagnie, agaçant Erik par ses efforts mondains, errèrent longtemps, fantomatiques, aux tympans d’Erik qui, parfois, alors qu’il se savait seul, tournait la tête – _« Erik, Erik… », disait Charles, la pierre qui roule et se fracasse contre le mur, un appel au secours devant la fatalité de la chute, quand Erik le tenait dans sa main ou dans sa bouche, nettoyé de son vernis, brut._

« Erik, Erik… », vient-il de redire et redira-t-il encore. Toute à l’heure, il le redira.

La porte-fenêtre est ouverte et le soleil entre massivement dans la chambre. Au sol les tommettes rousses, bombées, brillent comme des galets mouillés. Le blanc chahut des draps fronce et s’échauffe, n’offrant plus de fraîcheur ; seule celle des plis minuscules, recourbés comme des vagues, sous la crête desquels on peut glisser un doigt, persiste. Sous la fesse gauche de Charles, Erik fait coulisser le sien. A son grand regret, Charles n’a jamais eu un cul petit, rond et ferme, même à vingt-cinq ans. Encore moins à quarante. Le cul de Charles, pour le bonheur d’Erik qui le redécouvre, est emphatique. D’une plasticité étonnante, il en impose mais généreux avec la paume, il s’adapte. Dans le baroque rebond fessier, enclave anatomiquement vaine où débute la cuisse, grasse elle aussi, où se nichent les désirs oubliés d’Erik, comme partout ailleurs sur le corps de Charles, dans des coins improbables dont la liste est longue, infinie, longue et infinie autant que le corps de Charles est étendu, la peau douce forme, en plissant la chair, cette souple gouttière dans laquelle Erik, fasciné, fait aller et venir son index. Le doigt apparaît puis disparaît, tout entier s’enfile dans l’élastique tranchée jusqu’à la butée des autres doigts repliés.

Dans l’oreiller Charles à plat-ventre laisse tomber sa tête, gémit, un peu – _Charles gémit toujours, un peu, dès qu’Erik l’attrape, le touche, le serre, le caresse._ Est-ce par anticipation ou déjà par plaisir ? Erik n’a jamais su. Il ne sait toujours pas. C’est une question qu’il n’a jamais posée. Du reste fallut-il que Charles ne fût plus là, manière lâche de dire qu’Erik était parti, pour qu’il pût la formuler – « _Pourquoi gémis-tu quand je te touche ? », dit Erik un soir, solitaire, à l’écran d’un mur projetant ses souvenirs._ Sur l’oreiller, entre ses bras qui l’encadrent, Charles tourne la tête, montre son visage.

« Pourquoi gémis-tu quand je te touche ? », demande Erik, plus bas dans le lit, de telle façon que son regard suive la progression de son doigt – _Dans un lit avec Charles, Erik était toujours plus bas, ou à genoux, ou assis mais priant, recevant l’aumône, ne prenant rien, attendant une queue princière et charitable tendue vers lui._

« Ferme les volets, ne répond pas Charles. Il fait trop chaud. Comment fais-tu pour vivre ici ? C’est insupportable. »

Erik obéit. Il se lève. Sur la dalle brûlante de la terrasse, le chêne dessine le pochoir de son ombre. Un zéphir le brouille. Dans une tache de clarté, Erik pose un pied nu. Devant lui, à perte de vue, s’étend la vigne que borde à l’horizon une forêt profonde. Il n’entend rien que la stridulation répétitive et entêtante des cigales. Il tire à lui les grands panneaux des volets verts et leur découpe en persiennes strie le sol de la chambre, le lit lorsqu’il se retourne, en une alternance de baguettes floues, jaunes et grises – _Pourquoi vois-je mieux les choses quand il est là ?_

« Tu ne devrais pas vivre ici, sermonne Charles. C’est mauvais pour ta santé, tous ces produits chimiques épandus sur les vignes.

\- J’aime bien la solitude, explique Erik.

\- Ah ? Tu n’aimes pas tous tes… (suspension légère qui annonce un mépris) camarades ?

\- Si. Mais j’aime aussi ne pas les voir.

\- Comme moi. »

Cette remarque, Erik l’attendait. Elle n’est pas tant virulente mais creuse en négatif le ressentiment légitime de Charles. Erik laisse les volets entrouverts. Dans l’entrebâillement s’immisce le soleil qui barre alors les baguettes d’ombre des persiennes d’une grande ligne dorée. Aux montants latéraux du lit, elle se casse puis elle grimpe, s’enrubanne aux mollets de Charles. Il n’y a pas de peau qui paraisse aux yeux d’Erik plus vivante, plus organique que celle de Charles – _et Erik a vu beaucoup de peaux._ Dans le lit Erik remonte et s’agenouille. Sur les mollets dodus qu’habille un poil brun, il pose sa bouche. Charles gémit. Le filet de souffle qu’il expire, râcle ses amygdales, tel une spatule frottant le fond de sa gorge.

« Non, pas comme toi… Pourquoi gémis-tu quand je te touche ?

\- Cette question ! Tu voudrais que je pleure ?

\- Non. Pas que tu pleures… Pas que tu pleures, non.

\- Pourtant j’ai beaucoup pleuré. Quand tu es parti, j’ai beaucoup pleuré. Parce que tu ne me touchais plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n’étais plus là. »

Erik le mord, non pas pour qu’il se taise car personne ne fait taire Charles, Erik d’autant moins dont la joie naît des sons, quelle qu’en soit la nature, que Charles émet. Le larynx de Charles produit une gamme très variée de bruits qui vont de la parole articulée au râle animal, déclinant de la civilité à la sauvagerie le rire, le sanglot, le soupir, le geignement. A bien y réfléchir, nous autre sommes aussi capables d’émettre les mêmes sons. Pour l’ouïe sensible d’Erik, captive, il n’y a que Charles qui en maîtrise si parfaitement les modalités. Joueur et retors, il manipule et sciemment tord la volonté d’Erik quand il bavarde, discourt, se lamente ou ricane. Plus encore quand il exhale longuement, se retient, soupire et geint.

Sous la morsure, il crie et se retourne. Il étire ses bras, s’alanguit et regarde Erik.

« Tu es beau encore. Bien plus beau que dans mon souvenir, affirme-t-il.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Ça n’était pas fait pour être gentil, fronce-t-il.

\- J’imagine bien. »

D’eux deux, Erik sait que l’on remarquait d’abord sa propre beauté, une beauté froide et imperturbable. Ses airs inflexibles à la limite de la raideur que trouble rarement son ironique sourire, sa rousseur, sa fierté naturelle fascinent et terrifient. Il en use pour séduire et convaincre mais n’en comprend pas le charme. Erik n’eût pu jamais aimer quelqu’un qui lui ressemblât. Davantage fut-il bouleversé par l’admirable mobilité de Charles, que la moindre émotion secoue et transforme. Au visage de Charles, tout se voit et se laisse voir, sans honte, sans pudeur. Néanmoins Charles n'est-il pas candide et Erik n’a jamais cru en l’innocence de son âme. Tout autant qu’Erik, Charles est un rusé manipulateur qui, desservi par une physionomie compacte, presque rustique, a fourbi ses armes au miel caressant de l’expressivité et de la transparence. S’il n’était que l’emploi d’une franchise feinte mais en Charles une plus grande magie s’opère : de ses défaillances physiques ou de ses exagérations qui, chez les autres, seraient perçues comme des banalités ou des laideurs, il a fait des forces – _La façon dont marche Charles, avec un léger déhanchement qui le déporte perpétuellement vers la gauche_ , _Erik la remarqua pour la première fois un soir qu’ils descendaient ensemble le boulevard Saint-Michel. Charles pressé, contrarié par la lenteur d’Erik le précédait. Ce déséquilibre qui ailleurs aurait paru disgracieux, émut Erik plus qu’il n’était raisonnable ; son cœur ne s’enfla pas d’une indigne commisération, il s’enfla d’admiration et de désir pour ce corps dont l’instabilité assumée, exhibée, signait le pouvoir et la sorcellerie_. Les traits, les manies de Charles, même ceux dont il n’est pas foncièrement responsable, qu’ils se marient entre eux ou qu’ils soient pris isolément, ce qui dans ce dernier cas est encore plus incompréhensible puisque le charme souvent s’explique par l’association harmonieuse de ce qui ne l’est pas, s’excèdent, agissent comme de ravissants sortilèges. Charles n’est jamais juste, il est toujours dans l’excès ; son déhanchement, ses mains courtaudes, ses épaules un peu tombantes, son sourcil gauche qui monte, qui monte, hautement expressif, son rire parfois cassant, ses larmes, son arrogance, la couleur invraisemblable de ses yeux – trop bleu – fabriquent ce phénomène dont Erik n’a jamais résolu l’étrangeté : Charles est beau contre les conventions, il explose les critères. Bouleversé, Erik l’est encore tandis qu’il regarde Charles posé nu sur son lit.

« Tu as forci, constate-t-il en mettant deux doigts sur une cuisse ronde.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que j’ai grossi ?

\- Non mais tu es plus massif.

\- C’est aimable », proteste Charles dont la peau imperceptiblement frémit sous les doigts d’Erik.

_Est-ce de la chimie ? Est-ce simplement de la chimie qui explique que dès que je le touche, il frémit et geint et me fait frémir en retour ?_

« Tu fais du sport, comprend Erik.

\- Je ne voulais pas entamer la quarantaine en étant lourd et bedonnant.

\- Tu ne seras jamais bedonnant et lourd. »

Aux côtés de Charles, Erik s’allonge. Appuyé sur un coude, il le domine. Charles hausse un sourcil. Erik regrette les longs cheveux de Charles, cette coupe désordonnée et brouillonne qu’il arborait fièrement à trente ans, qu’Erik tendrement coiffait, dont les mèches opportunes collaient au visage et qu’il fallait dégager. A présent, Charles a les cheveux courts, ras sur le crâne. Erik lève une main, caresse la tonsure.

« Pourquoi les as-tu coupés ? interroge Erik dont la paume s’érode au contact des petits cheveux drus et bruns, gris pour certains, d’un gris lumineux, cruel, qui rappelle ces terrifiantes vérités que sont l’âge de Charles et le temps qui passe.

\- Les modes changent… les amants aussi… »

Erik pose sa tête et Charles se met sur le flanc. Sur l’oreiller, ils se font face.

« L’un d’entre eux t’a-t-il dit comme moi, autant que moi, que tu étais beau ? », veut savoir Erik.

Charles se redresse. Il s’agenouille dans le lit.

Erik contemple les muscles du ventre, les cuisses tendues. De plaisir, il croise ses bras sous sa tête. Charles se penche et prend à deux mains le visage d’Erik, lequel embrasse le fantôme de la paume qui vient de frôler sa bouche.

« Non, Erik, aucun d’entre eux, reconnaît-il. Aucun d’entre eux… Où étais-tu ? Pendant tout ce temps, où étais-tu ? répète-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir. Et tu me le dois, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Alors Erik raconte les dégâts du grand crack de 2008, l’époque à laquelle il est parti, le mouvement Occupy Wall Street, la Grèce, l’Espagne, les barricades, les uniformes noirs et les matraques, son sang et celui de ses camarades, ses poings qui cognent, les gardes à vue.

C’est bien joli la passion mais on ne vit pas d’amour et d’eau fraîche, voilà pourquoi il était parti. On a aussi des obligations et des principes, ceux d’Erik construits depuis l’adolescence portaient un seul nom, un peu dérisoire mais toujours d’actualité : révolution. Pendant ce temps, Charles habitait le royaume des fées, où tout, qu’on en hérite ou qu’on le mérite, s’obtient sans effort, sans douleur : la fortune, le talent, le succès. Leurs chemins étaient inconciliables.

« Au vu du monde tel qu’il est aujourd’hui, ça n’est pas servi à grand-chose, tout ça, pointe Charles, assis en tailleur.

\- Peut-être ce serait pire si on n’avait rien fait, tempère Erik.

\- Tu vas y retourner ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je fais une pause… Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger ? Moi, j’ai faim. »

***

Charles reste. Il reste. Il a sorti son sac de voyage du cabriolet. Il avait prévu de rester. Dans la maison d’Erik, il y a Charles, une maison qu’Erik a montée pierre après pierre, qu’il a chapeautée et consolidée, pour laquelle il s’est soucié de la décoration, dans laquelle il entasse ses souvenirs. Ce n’est pas qu’Erik soit attaché aux objets et aux possessions mais il tient à cette maison, il s’y repose. Il y pense à Charles. Parfois.

Charles a voulu prendre une douche.

« Tu as une salle de bain de prince… pour un vieil anarchiste comme toi, c’est étonnant ! » a-t-il dit en revenant dans la cuisine.

Ses petits cheveux perlaient, des myriades de gouttes d’eau qui ornaient son crâne et qu’il a fait disparaître sauvagement en essuyant sa tête – _En Sicile, au-dessus d’une bassine en émail, Erik lava les cheveux de Charles. « On se croirait dans Out of Africa » miaula Charles de plaisir sous l’eau tiède qu’Erik versait sur son front. « Ce film est infect, il est affreusement colonialiste et paternaliste », rétorqua Erik. « Alors, tu es Robert Redford… », « tu voudrais l’être ? », « non, je préfère être Meryl Streep »._

« Je ne suis pas anarchiste, je suis communiste et ça n’est juste qu’une douche à l’italienne, a corrigé Erik.

\- Il n’empêche, tu as un peu des goûts de luxe ! »

Il s’est entièrement changé : pantalon beige roulotté aux chevilles ; tee-shirt noir seyant, qui moule ses pectoraux et ses biceps, obscène ; Charles est beaucoup plus musclé à quarante ans qu’il ne l’était à vingt-cinq et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, ça rate, ça échoue, il n’atteint pas cette virilité gonflée, outrageusement masculine que d’autres sans vergogne arborent, peut-être parce qu’il est trop petit, trop compact, peut-être parce qu’il y a en lui des énergies réfractaires qui se rebellent contre les standards, qui dévoilent et promeuvent son homosexualité, étouffant dans l’œuf toute possibilité d’adhésion aux stéréotypes de son genre ; c’est pour cela qu’il est obscène : parce qu’il est _déplacé._

« Tu te changes combien de fois par jour exactement ? a moqué Erik.

\- C’est ta faute, tu as sali mon autre pantalon. »

Il mange. C’est le milieu de l’après-midi. La cuisine est fraîche, elle embaume l’ail et le basilic. Charles mange la salade de tomates et les légumes grillés qu’Erik a préparés pour lui pendant qu’il se douchait. Charles mange et Erik aime regarder Charles manger. En toute chose, quoi qu’il fasse, Charles est sensuel – _N’y a-t-il que moi qui te vois ainsi ? Les autres te voient-ils ainsi ou n’y a-t-il qu’à moi qu’ait été donné la faculté de te voir ainsi ? Un être souple, disponible, voluptueux._

Une jalousie grotesque, indigne gagne Erik. S’il la laisse monter, il va regretter les dix dernières années. C’est une pente dangereuse qu’il ne faut pas prendre. Il demande :

« Tu veux un verre de vin ?

\- Non. Tu ne manges pas ? C’est toi qui avais faim pourtant.

\- Tu ne bois plus ? répond Erik en prenant sa fourchette.

\- Si mais plus avant vingt heures – _La première cuite prise ensemble au zinc d’un bar minable à Pigalle après leur première dispute dont l’objet était l’argent, celui qu’avait Charles, celui que n’avait pas Erik. La fin du contrat doctoral d’Erik obligeant ce dernier à travailler pour continuer ses recherches, Charles, rejeton d’une famille fortunée, proposa, sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, de le financer. Erik ne se contenta pas de refuser, il se sentit offensé, humilié. L’incompréhension et l’insistance de Charles le blessèrent. Il y eut des cris, des imprécations. Tout finit dans une aigreur partagée qu’ils noyèrent dans les pires alcools, faisant par défi déboucher toutes les bouteilles au bistrotier._

\- J’ai un très bon vin blanc, très sec comme tu les aimes. Je te le ferai goûter ce soir.

\- Tu veux me saouler ?

\- Non mais j’aime tes outrances – _deuxième cuite dont Erik fut le spectateur étourdi, Charles dansant sur le Pont-Neuf en pleine nuit, montant sur le parapet et jetant dans l’eau de la Seine des déclarations de fidélité éternelle._

\- J’en ai moins, se résigne Charles.

\- A cause de ta fille ?

\- Oui. Et puis aussi, je ne sais pas… parce qu’on s’amuse mieux qu’on est deux. Je n’ai plus été… deux… »

Le regard de Charles ne contient aucune rancœur, bien que l’homme, Erik le sait, puisse être exagérément rancunier, vociférant dès qu’il le peut des récriminations excessives. L’œil bleu se dilue, rapatriant au bord des cils le souvenir de grandes eaux versées. Seulement est-il triste. La tristesse de Charles est un cataclysme pire que sa colère ou que sa rancune. Erik est lâche :

« Parle-moi de Jeanne… »

Charles bat des paupières. Il pose ses couverts. Il s’illumine.

Il n’explique pas à Erik comment est né son désir d’enfant et élude les deux années de solitude et de chagrin qui ont suivi le départ d’Erik. Uniquement parle-t-il de Moira, son amie très chère, dont Erik se souvient, femme énergique et déterminée, persuadée d’avoir un destin, rencontrée après la parution du premier roman de Charles, venue spécialement des Etats-Unis pour demander à Charles de l’aider à écrire l’adaptation de Clock without Hands de McCullers qu’elle voulait monter au théâtre.

« Elle est mondialement connue maintenant, admire Charles. Elle avait raison. C’est sa version de Roméo et Juliette qui sera présentée demain dans la cour du Palais des Papes. Je l’ai toujours beaucoup aimée parce qu’elle a un grand respect pour les auteurs et les textes…

\- Et tu es un auteur…

\- Elle ne cherche pas à se servir, elle n’a pas l’égo qu’ont certains metteurs de scène, toujours enclins à mettre leurs sales pattes partout et à détourner les textes. »

Moira est la mère de Jeanne. C’est la meilleure association qu’il soit : l’amitié plus que le sentiment amoureux résiste mieux à la parentalité.

« Vous êtes mariés ? interroge Erik.

\- Grand dieu, non ! On a fait une insémination artificielle, c’est beaucoup plus simple ! Moira voulait un enfant mais pas d’un homme, moi aussi… Voilà ! Moira vit à Londres, Jeanne a deux parents qui s’aiment et se respectent mais qui ne vivent pas ensemble. C’est parfait. 

\- Pourquoi Jeanne ? Ce n’est pas très anglophone comme prénom…

\- Oui c’est vrai. Mais j’ai toujours eu une certaine fascination pour Jeanne d’Arc (Charles qui aime les saintes guerrières).

\- Elle a bouté les Anglais hors de France.

\- On est revenu… »

Puis Charles s’égare. Il pose les coudes sur la table, pousse l’assiette. Erik l’écoute raconter sa merveilleuse enfant. Un bébé difficile qui ne voulait ni manger ni dormir, qu’il fallait continuellement porter. Sa grande précocité intellectuelle, comment pouvait-il en aller autrement avec deux parents également brillants ? Sa sensibilité, héritée de son père, sa curiosité, héritée de sa mère. Les anecdotes s’enchaînent, Charles intarissable, au rythme des questions d’Erik qui, au spectacle de ce père heureux, comblé, se rassure en se disant qu’au malheur qu’il a causé s’est substitué un bonheur auquel il est étranger.

« Tu es heureux alors ? risque-t-il.

\- Heureux, oui… »

Mais Charles se redresse sur sa chaise, un coup de sang lui monte au visage.

« Tu as un sacré culot de me demander ça… »

L’enfant n’efface pas l’offense.

***

Dans le Sud vient toujours cette heure à laquelle les corps habitués à des climats plus tempérés attendent une fraîcheur qui ne vient pas. C’est la toute fin de l’après-midi, le soir presque.

Ils sont au nord, assis sur le banc de pierre le long de la façade qui ne voit jamais le soleil. Erik a préparé un café, serré pour lui, américain pour Charles, très sucré. Charles étire ses courtes jambes, appuie son crâne au mur, ferme les yeux.

« Il fait chaud encore, dit-il.

\- Oui et la nuit aussi. Mais dans la maison, ça va. »

Il n’y a pas de vent, l’air est sec et dans l’ombre du mur, courant sur les gravillons passe un lézard. Au loin, la forêt s’accable, grasse aux cimes, incendiaire au sol. En cette saison, il suffit d’un mégot jeté négligemment pour que tout s’enflamme. Plus près, la vigne aux raisins verts veille, géométrique. Soudain, le soleil arrive, colore d’orange le vert massif des arbres, les troncs noueux de la vigne, la terre sableuse du chemin. Sur les feuillages descendent d’immenses écrans safran. C’est l’heure que préfère Erik.

C’est l’heure aussi à laquelle s’invitent, si l’on est habité par la joie, une joie sans raison, des envies de fêtes et de réjouissances dont la seule évocation suffit à nous réjouir davantage. Même si plus tard les fêtes n’adviennent pas, on garde au cœur la joie gagnée par l’envie, on se couche heureux d’avoir été heureux en rêve, sans la fatigue qu’occasionne la fréquentation du monde.

Au flanc d’Erik s’accole celui moelleux de Charles qui part en chasse. Il va lancer ses chiens. En songe, Erik l’entend siffler, rassembler sa meute.

« Tu n’es pas très fin », raille-t-il.

Charles soupire, mécontent d’être démasqué. Puis, assumant ses envies, provocant, il murmure, sa voix volontairement traînante :

« Baise-moi.

\- Non, répond Erik. Non, je ne te baise pas. »

Charles ne bouge pas, il n’est nul besoin qu’il se démène, il connaît trop la chanson.

« Tu vas encore me servir le…, se contente-t-il de dire.

\- Arrête avec ce mot, s’épuise Erik – _Ce mot « baiser », Erik n’a jamais réussi à l’employer avec Charles, il ne sait pas pourquoi._

\- Et le…

\- Je baise ta bouche, ton cou, tes épaules, ton ventre, tes fesses, tes cuisses, tes pieds même. Mais toi, je ne te baise pas…, récite Erik avec un sourire.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui se veut révolutionnaire en tout, tu es foutrement conservateur quand il s’agit de sexe. Vieux jeu en quelque sorte… » – _Le monde ouvert en deux par une faille ignoble et dégoûtante dans laquelle tomba Erik lorsqu’il comprit que Charles l’avait trompé pendant un séjour qu’il fit seul à Londres pour la promotion de son premier roman. « Ce n’était rien ! Une petite pipe, rien qu’une petite pipe ! J’avais bu, je me suis amusé ! Je ne peux plus m’amuser ? », s’égosilla Charles et puis « Qu’est-ce que tu es vieux jeu ! ». Une rupture salutaire de quinze jours qui n’en fut pas une puisque Charles pleurait constamment au téléphone, devant la porte d’Erik, faisait livrer des cadeaux et des fleurs. Des brassées de violettes dont Erik se demandait chez quel fleuriste à Paris on pouvait les trouver._

Méchant car ses chiens ce soir sont féroces, Charles mord :

« Après toi, tous les autres m’ont bien baisé… eux… »

Il n’a pas bougé, stoïque, appuyé contre le mur, content de sa cruauté.

Erik frotte ses poings sur ses cuisses, inspire avec force. A-t-il le droit d’être jaloux ou vexé ou même seulement blessé ? Non, il ne devrait pas. Pourtant il se lève, se met face à Charles qui ouvre enfin un œil, le gauche, celui que surmonte le sourcil autonome. Erik tend une main :

« D’accord. Viens… »

***

« A ce rythme-là, on y est encore demain.

\- Je n’irai pas plus vite.

\- Comme d’habitude, tu n’en fais toujours qu’à ta tête.

\- Ou qu’à la tienne… »

Erik prend Charles lentement, lentement. Il ne faut pas aller vite, ne pas se précipiter, être attentif et sous contrôle. En étant forcené, en prenant avec urgence et rage, on ne voit rien. Erik, plus que son propre plaisir, veut voir celui de Charles se construire. Pour voir la cathédrale se bâtir, il faut un siècle et, à chaque fois qu’Erik voulut voir l’édification, il passa un pacte avec le temps : il s’arrête afin qu’Erik contemple – _La toute première fois qu’ils le firent, Charles vicieux avait dit : « encule-moi, encule-moi », il avait lu Genet, plongeant ainsi Erik dans une intense excitation et un profond désarroi. Bien évidemment, Erik avait échoué, son émotion le faisant débander de manière répétitive. Ensuite, plus tard, à force de persévérance, le miracle s’était produit_ – Celui qu’attend Erik maintenant. Pour que le miracle se produise et que s’élève l’édifice, il ne faut pas se perdre en des baisers et des attouchements superflus, il faut être toute entier, discipliné, dans la seule jonction des corps et le mouvement, un mouvement fluide, qui se travaille avec mesure et intelligence, qui se renouvelle et progresse. En préambule, Charles est toujours narquois, son regard insolent et sa moue boudeuse. Effronté, il nargue et défie, épiant l’erreur et la nonchalance. Et puis voyant qu’Erik ne dévie pas et persiste, dont l’assiduité est exemplaire, il s’arque et se soumet. Doucement, sans que rien de notable ne s’expose, ça arrive. Sous le dôme d’Erik, son corps s’instituant clôture, Charles étire les bras, plaque ses paumes au bois de lit, enroule ses cuisses aux hanches qui basculent. Il se dilate et gémit, son gémissement dernière tentative inconsciente de distraire. Dans l’oreiller, son cou se tend, sa pomme d’Adam proéminente rosit et tremble. « Sale bâtard », hasarde-t-il, Erik imperturbable le talonne. Aux épaules, ses muscles se contractent, il tente une respiration ventrale, échoue, sa cage thoracique alors s’affole. Il bat des paupières, veut garder les yeux ouverts, lutte. Soudainement, c’est la déroute, il tombe, en dedans de lui il vient de tomber. Il ferme les yeux, son geignement continu n’étant plus qu’une logorrhée intérieure, qu’Erik entend mais qui ne lui est pas destinée. Il appelle au secours : « Erik, Erik… », l’adresse ultime pouvant encore infléchir Erik qui, inflexible et se rappelant lui-même à l’ordre, se retient en serrant les dents. Il attend, attend encore. Enfin, le prodige s’accomplit. Aux cils immenses comme des mâts, qui jettent sur les joues rosies de tendres ombres grises, aux coins rougis des yeux, minuscules cavernes où s’infuse la désespérance, se cisèlent les larmes qui sont, au-delà de la joie ou du malheur, le signe d’une euphorie métaphysique – _L’inquiétude d’Erik quand la première fois il assista à cette merveille, persuadé qu’il fut d’avoir d’une quelconque et grossière façon blessé Charles. Il ne se retira pas cependant, Charles sentant son trouble murmurant : « Je vais bien, c’est juste trop… »._

Dans sa main, Erik prend le sexe de Charles et l’accompagne.

Charles jouit et il pleure.

Au visage béni, Erik met sa bouche, « mon chéri, mon tout petit, mon trésor, mon adoré… », ensevelit-il. Exténué de l’aimer tant, il rompt à son tour. Au creux des bras qui se referment sur lui, il s’écroule.

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas baisé, lui est-il glissé à l’oreille.

\- Non. Je suis désolé… »

***

Ils n’ont pas vu le crépuscule. Erik le montrera à Charles un soir prochain.

Sur la terrasse, Erik allume des bougies parfumées qui éloignent les moustiques. Il a sorti du pain, du fromage, des olives, un melon, des abricots et débouché une bouteille de vin blanc sec, comme Charles aime boire. Ils ont mangé. Charles a bu. Dans le verre dépoli de la bouteille danse le reflet des flammes. De la chambre leur parvient la musique ; sur la platine tournent leurs airs favoris – _Sur les quais de Seine, chez un bouquiniste, ils dégotèrent ces disques qu’Erik a gardés_ –, Sinatra, David Bowie, Donna Summer et Gloria Gaynor s’époumonent. Régulièrement, Erik s’extirpe de son transat et va retourner le disque ou en change. Dans le cercle de lumières, sous le firmament argenté, Charles danse. Dans d’autres poèmes ou d’autres textes, on a sans doute déjà décrit la façon dont Charles danse. Erik subodore que quelqu’un quelque part a déjà écrit comment Charles danse, les coudes au corps, les poings serrés, un serpent autour des hanches. Il n’y a que les pédés pour danser si bien, Charles est pédé. Pour Erik, parce qu’Erik l’aime toujours, Charles danse, ses pieds nus sur la dalle de la terrasse – _« J’ai froid aux pieds », « mets des chaussettes », « non, j’aime bien être pieds nus »._

Après la deuxième bouteille, Charles, ivre, tombe sur les genoux d’Erik. Il l’embrasse, son haleine empeste l’alcool, cela ne gêne pas Erik. Il dit :

« Tu m’aimes, tu m’aimes, on ne peut pas m’oublier…

\- Tu es complétement saoul.

\- Oui… Viens avec moi demain à Avignon voir la pièce de Moira. Tu verras Jeanne. J’aurai l’impression qu’on est toujours ensemble. »

Erik répond : « oui ».

Erik serre Charles contre lui, il le câline et l’embrasse. Charles s’assoupit. « Dodo », dit-il, il a quarante ans. « Dodo », répond Erik.

Au plafond de la chambre, Erik accroche la moustiquaire. Sous la tente de voile blanc, il déshabille Charles qui se laisse faire et le couche. Il se couche avec lui.

A la lisière de la forêt, un oiseau de nuit hulule.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je ne me rappelle plus…, annone Charles, la bouche pâteuse, enfouie dans l’oreiller.

\- Je ne sais plus, Charles, je ne sais plus… »

Le premier jour est passé. Il en reste quatre. Erik compte.

***


	2. Jour deux

Erik a dormi seul depuis tant d’années que la présence de Charles dans son lit le réveille. C’est incongru et terriblement familier. Au début ne fait-il rien : il regarde, écoute et respire. Couché sur le dos, il a tourné la tête. Dans l’obscurité que troublent benoîtement une lune presque pleine et de pointilleuses étoiles, peu à peu distingue-t-il la courbe d’une épaule, la sécheresse d’un crâne, l’obliquité d’un dos. Charles dort sur le ventre, visage orienté vers le bord du lit, jambes écartées emmêlées au drap qui découpe ses reins – _Par une semaine froide et pluvieuse de décembre, Charles grippé s’emmaillota dans la couette d’Erik et ne bougea plus. « Je vais mourir… », larmoyait-il. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu as seulement la grippe. ». Quinze jours plus tard, ce fut au tour d’Erik d’être malade, qui fut submergé de bols de soupe, de pastilles à la menthe, de sprays nasaux à l’eau de mer et autres remèdes de grand-mère._ A hauteur des omoplates, la peau luit. La peau de Charles est un cuir malléable et conciliant, Erik considérant comme inappropriée toute référence à la finesse et à la douceur, ou tout autre lexique de la délicatesse, pour qualifier la peau de Charles – _« Beau comme tu es, tu aurais pu avoir n’importe quel éphèbe à la peau blanche et laiteuse », souligna Charles un soir qu’il était en mal d’assurance, à moins que ce ne fût là qu’un moyen pervers de s’entendre dire ce qui suivit : « Moi, tu sais, les éromènes ça m’ennuie, je préfère les guerriers coiffés de fleurs, les boucs bondissant aux pentes du Mont Parnasse, les rhéteurs imbus d’eux-mêmes qui arpentent le portique de l’Agora (ils revenaient de leurs vacances en Grèce) », Charles eut un sourire bienheureux : « tu me compares à un bouc ? A un bouc ? », « à un bouc imbu de lui-même, qui cause tout le temps et sent très fort… D’ailleurs, viens plus près que je te renifle… » –,_ un cuir aux couleurs changeantes, brun à certains endroits, pâle à d’autres, duveteux et mat, doré parfois, d’un or épais, un peu brossé, métal en fusion lourd et chaud obtenu par la fonte d’un trésor de guerre, dont on moule l’armure d’apparat d’un général victorieux. La peau d’une bête sacrée, une toison magique qui vaut pour elle-même, dont la vie ne dépend d’aucun support et dotée de pouvoirs, pour laquelle on engage des épopées. Une peau qui donne à Erik, dès qu’il la voit, des envies d’enfouissement et de disparition. En cette matière, il voudrait s’anéantir. Dans l’instant, elle est là, paisible et sans danger, elle respire. Innocemment, bien qu’en rien Charles ne soit innocent, elle diffuse les odeurs tranquilles et moites du sommeil. Erik se met sur un coude, il observe comment le dos se soulève et s’abaisse au rythme du souffle. Aussi entend-il le souffle franchir les ailes du nez et raser la taie d’oreiller. Dans l’ombre, il inspecte la large nuque, les petits cheveux pointus plantés dans le scalp. Il se penche et découvre l’angle du maxillaire, le menton qui baille, les yeux clos. Charles dormant, se taisant, ne l’étourdissant ni ne le subjuguant par ses tours malins, Erik réalise que Charles est là, à côté de lui, qu’il l’a retrouvé. La pensée, congrue au corps de Charles, convoquant à sa traîne la multitude de souvenirs qui compilés n’en font plus qu’un, celui de toutes ces nuits partagées, s’impose : comment a-t-il pu pendant dix longues années se priver volontairement de lui ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas revenir au bout de six mois ventre à terre et quémander son pardon ? Cette énigme soudainement le terrasse, oublieux qu’il est de ses utopies et de ses combats.

Erik ne fait pas de rêves, Erik fait des plans. Pragmatique, il organise, prévoit, calcule. Il dresse des listes, la liste de ce qu’il peut raisonnablement obtenir en y mettant le prix, la liste de ce qu’il est vain d’attendre. Des listes où se mélangent les vœux personnels, modestes, et les vœux collectifs, ambitieux. Pour le grand soir, ce feu monumental où tout s’embrase et tout renaît, Erik a sacrifié dix années. A présent désillusionné, il ne croit plus le voir arriver, il ne se bat plus que pour remporter des batailles dont l’accumulation apportera des jours meilleurs, non pas pour lui, il est trop tard, mais pour la génération suivante, celle de Jeanne.

Non, Erik ne fait pas de rêve. Et pourtant, parce qu’il a suffi d’un seul jour à Charles pour reconstruire son empire, un empire qui ne fut pas abattu mais seulement tu, la rapidité de la reconstruction prouvant de manière irréfutable que les fondations demeuraient et qu’au sol les marquages attendaient que sur eux s’empilassent de nouveau les pierres, parce que Charles chaud et calme dort, parce que de la nuit émanent des vapeurs trompeuses que le jour plus dur dissipera, Erik fait un songe : celui de garder Charles, là tout contre lui, pour longtemps. C’est une chimère, bien plus utopique que le grand soir, et un projet illégitime. Car jamais Charles qui a établi sa vie à Londres, qui aime trop le monde et ses distractions, n’acceptera de s’enterrer au milieu des vignes, pour les seuls beaux yeux d’Erik. D’autant plus qu’Erik sait que si d’aventure des braises prometteuses prennent quelque part, il ira souffler sur elles, poussé par ses instincts révolutionnaires. Alors fera-t-il au cœur de Charles une seconde entaille, faute impardonnable.

Accablé, ne pouvant choisir, ignorant même les intentions de Charles, n’osant pas les demander ni cette nuit ni demain ni les jours suivants, indigne d’avoir blessé une première fois et de ce fait s’interdisant toute requête, Erik retombe sur l’oreiller. Au plafond, un petit crochet retient le voile de la moustiquaire qui les cache et les protège.

« Je sais ce que tu fais », murmure Charles dans la nuit.

Erik sursaute.

Charles se retourne, ses yeux plissés brillent, luminescents. Dans le lit, il embaume, étrange, lourd et solide comme une nappe de plomb. Ombres et diableries, aux bras magiques, il enlace Erik dont il oblige la tête à se caler sur sa poitrine. Erik écoute le cœur battant, métronomique, mécanique terrifiante d’être trop calme, trop assurée.

Contradictoire avec l’étreinte, Charles n’a aucune parole de réconfort. Erik sait que Charles sait qu’il l’aime davantage pour ses sévérités que pour ses tendresses, sa volonté ployant alors sous le poids immense de celle de Charles s’imposant d’elle-même maîtresse du monde, finalité d’un fantasme qui ne se discute pas – _La froide colère de Charles quand Erik annonça son départ ; sa sinistre et glaçante rage qu’Erik adora comme une chose incorruptible et sublime, devant laquelle il eût pu servilement céder, bien plus facilement que devant des sanglots et des plaintes, s’il n’avait déjà endossé le caparaçon de l’homme vil et cruel._

Charles ne réconforte pas Erik. Plus radicalement ordonne-t-il : « Laisse-moi faire… ».

Il n’est pas nécessaire qu’Erik comprenne. Doublement soustrait, et par la moustiquaire, dérisoire, et par les bras de Charles, indestructibles, il s’endort.

***

Erik rêve. Il rêve qu’il dort à côté de Charles, que dans son sommeil il est conscient de la présence de Charles, qu’il n’est pas victime de cette sourde absence à nous-mêmes qui durant la nuit nous abolit. Il rêve que de tous ses sens il éprouve la présence de Charles, que même les yeux fermés il peut le voir, qu’il le respire et l’écoute, que tout son corps s’alourdit de ce deuxième corps posé contre lui. Dans son rêve jamais Erik ne touche Charles, il se satisfait de le savoir là, de vivre dans son ombre ou sa très grande clarté. Charles comble Erik. En idée, il le comble.

***

Arrive l’aube, l’heure à laquelle la terre à l’air restitue la fraîcheur de la nuit. La lumière est blanche, bleue au bord, coupante. La pierre des murs de la chambre qu’Erik n’a pas crépie, qu’il a laissée brute, scintille des éclats froids du mica. Ce n’est pas cette lueur propre que n’entache pas encore la chaleur qui réveille Erik, c’est un nez à son flanc collé et qui cavalièrement l’inhale.

« Bonjour », dit-il aux deux yeux bleus tapis en contrebas. Il s’étire. Charles ne bouge ni ne répond, prédateur patient qui fomente secrètement – _des retards, beaucoup de retards les matins du début car Charles dès le saut du lit voulait. Des cafés pris debout, un métro qu’on prend à l’arrachée, Erik captant son reflet dans la vitre de la rame : son sourire stupide et ses cheveux hirsutes. Des messages ensuite, envoyés tout le long du jour, tous plus vulgaires et déloyaux les uns que les autres, pour garder Erik sous sa coupe, le tenir en haleine. Au milieu d’eux, comme des joyaux, des déclarations éhontées que la pire littérature hétérosexuelle n’aurait pas désavouées : « Je t’aime follement. Tu es mon prince. Je pourrais mourir pour toi », « Pour quelle raison devrais-tu mourir ? », « Je ne sais pas, c’est uniquement pour le plaisir de le dire… »._

« C’est tôt…, nargue Erik.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu disais que je sentais fort ?

\- Tu sens toujours fort.

\- Moi aussi j’aimais ton odeur, surtout celle du matin, comme si tu avais caramélisé dans ton jus. Tu as un goût d’agrumes, un peu acide et pourtant sucré.

\- Tout ça pour mener à ? (Il n’y a rien que Charles goûte sans vouloir le posséder)

\- Je vais te manger… »

A son os iliaque, Erik est mordu puis léché. Une main agile caresse son genou et s’empare de sa cuisse – _Parfois Erik qui n’avait pas pour les textes sacrés la même révérence que l’âge lui a fait gagner, pensait que si au Jardin d’Eden le serpent avait été Charles, l’avenir de l’humanité eût été changé : il aurait séduit Adam, tous les hommes seraient devenus pédés, les femmes libérées du joug du patriarcat auraient conquis la Terre et en auraient fait une meilleure chose._

Pourtant, il se rebelle :

« Avant que tu n’entames quoi que ce soit, puis-je aller boire un verre d’eau et pisser ? »

Plein de mansuétude, Charles accorde :

« Tu as cinq minutes. »

Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Erik se regarde : il n’a plus la même tête qu’à vingt-cinq ans dont du reste il ne souvient pas mais il a le même air stupide. Charles lui tend des pièges et l’abstrait, des embuscades temporelles dans lesquelles il tombe consciemment. Ne lui viennent pas le remords des torts causés, l’attente d’une pénitence, lui vient de la gratitude, une gratitude insouciante et nécessairement éphémère car, bien qu’il ne sache rien, peut-il craindre, connaissant Charles, une punition prochaine, une gratitude pourtant à l’égard de Charles éprouvée, une gratitude qui augmente son sentiment revivifié et s’en augmente. Il s’illusionne et pense que jamais il ne l’a tant aimé.

Dans la chambre, il revient, tout empli de lui-même, fier d’être si finement ému. C’est la grâce de Charles : à son contact rien ne se limite ni n’est plat, tout explose et se démultiplie, le sentiment cascadant en d’innombrables plis, chacun d’eux un monde varié dont l’exploration serait infinie. Pudique, Erik se tait mais songe : comment je t’aime, pourquoi je t’aime, quand je t’aime… Toutes ces questions ouvertes aux béances desquelles son inclination rebondit, s’entrechoque, se reproduit.

Sous la toile blanche évanouie qui contient et borde le lit, Charles lui tourne le dos. Allongé sur le ventre, il chantonne : « fly me to the moon… shooby doobie doobie… in others words, darling, kiss me… »

Erik attrape une cheville et tire : « Tu n’as pas pris de cours de chant apparemment… »

Charles crie, se retourne, tacle Erik d’un coup de pied : « Sale traître, tu vas me le payer…

\- Montre un peu, Xavier… »

Au pied qui l’a frappé et qu’il a saisi, il dépose un baiser.

Charles se débat, son œil pétille : « Lâche-moi…

\- Pourquoi ? »

Plus haut, Erik lève la jambe de Charles qui, fesses au bord du lit, s’écartèle et s’expose, sa brune érection qui se fabrique aimantant brièvement le regard d’Erik, vicieuse diversion qui lui permet d’inverser le rapport de forces : il dégage son pied d’un coup de talon, sur son cul en poussant sur ses coudes il rampe, de ses jambes il encercle celles d’Erik. Dans le combat, le voile s’ouvre, vole et retombe.

« Ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux, Lehnsherr, jamais », admoneste Charles – _de tendres bagarres où Charles usant des plus basses tactiques finissait par chevaucher Erik, les cheveux en bataille et l’œil incendiaire, bandant d’être si filou._

Sa filouterie l’enchante, de ses bras et de ses jambes il emprisonne Erik qui, tête baissée, a une vue plongeante sur leurs deux érections étagées : la sienne à hauteur de laquelle se situe le visage de Charles, celle de Charles plus bas, vertement levée. Charles suit son regard, comprend, hausse un sourcil espiègle :

« Laquelle tu préfères ?

\- A ton avis ? soupire Erik.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette fascination que tu as toujours eue pour ma queue, elle n’a rien d’exceptionnel pourtant », ment éhontément Charles.

Erik lève les yeux au ciel et soupire encore.

Mauvais acteur et l’assumant avec un panache exemplaire, Charles continue :

« Où en étais-je avant toutes ces … distractions… Ah oui ! Je me souviens… »

Et sans plus de discours, il gobe d’une seule lampée la queue qui lui fait face.

Erik trésaille, trébuche et proteste :

« Bordel, Charles ! Préviens ! »

Remarque inutile s’il en est, ce qui n’empêche pas Charles d’y répondre, qui se désabouche avec un bruit appuyé de tétée :

« Ce serait moins drôle sinon… »

De bon cœur, il reprend son ouvrage. Interdit, Erik tient ses mains à quelques centimètres du crâne et n’ose les y poser – _Lors de la première pipe reçue dans cette salle de bain borgne où ne sécherait pas le linge pendu au-dessus de la baignoire, il avait eu la même prévenance, se refusant à des gestes virils qu’il trouvait grossiers, accrochant une main à la céramique du lavabo et craignant, voyant la tête chérie aller et venir vivement, que Charles s’y cognât._

Une nouvelle fois, est-il abandonné :

« Qu’est-ce que tu peux être agaçant avec tes manières de gentleman ! », s’emporte Charles qui d’autorité plaque les mains d’Erik sur sa tête. Sous les paumes d’Erik les petits cheveux sont une cotte de mailles électrifiée. Charles gémit et gronde. Sa bouche, bien qu’elle soit indubitablement experte en succions et autres tournoiements de langue, est plus encore adorable et désirable lorsque d’elle tombent des perles, mots roulés, érodés par l’excitation qui remonte dans sa gorge, l’amoureux tempérament d’Erik préférant aux délices d’une caresse servile mais brève la prolongation infinie et frustrante d’un discours. Sous les mots de Charles, asymptotiquement Erik pourrait jouir, l’amour ne naissant pas des corps mais d’un langage commun inventé, d’une fiction conjointement racontée.

« Bavard… », relance-t-il, la critique étant alors une invite tacite : « bavarde… 

\- Je ne suis pas bavard, réplique Charles qui sourit dans l’aine d’Erik et d’une main l’enrobe, son intelligence sollicitée par le jeu incapable de s’y opposer.

\- Si. Tu l’es, insiste Erik, un genou glissé entre les cuisses de Charles, appui nécessaire à la descente qui s’amorce.

\- Non… », s’incline Charles, sa main active travaillant aussi bien que sa bouche.

Ensemble, ils basculent. Charles s’allonge, Erik le surplombe, crache dans sa paume, le branle, continue :

« Tu causes, tu causes… Tu causes tout le temps…

\- Je sais me taire aussi.

\- Pas vraiment, non. La preuve : tu préfères causer que me sucer…

\- C’est toi qui… Oh ! s’interrompt Charles qui se cambre, écarquille les yeux et arrondit ses lèvres.

\- Oh ? se réjouit Erik.

\- Oh, oh, oh ! s’enlise Charles. Un tout petit peu plus vite… »

L’acuité de son plaisir le prend par surprise, au ravissement complet d’Erik dont la main accélère. Fauché, Charles s’étale dans le lit, sa main autour du sexe d’Erik temporairement renonce. L’intensité ne résulte pas de la prouesse, elle est impondérable et imprévisible.

« Comme ça ? interroge Erik.

\- Oui, comme ça… Oh ! Oh ! Erik, Erik… »

Une liesse prodigieuse envahit Erik aux oreilles duquel résonnent les trompettes de la jouissance de Charles qui ne parle plus et macule sa main. Aussi épilogue-t-il en mettant sur les lèvres ouvertes et des baisers et des présents :

« Canaille… pirate… beau parleur… charmant trésor… mon ange… démon… tout… »

Terrassé, Charles jette un bras en travers de son front, tragédienne apoplectique sur le point de trépasser – _Faisant d’un drap une toge, il avait, debout sur le lit, déclamé du Racine :_

_« Tes adieux sont-ils prêts ? T'es-tu bien consulté ?_

_Ton cœur te promet-il assez de cruauté ?_

_Car enfin au combat qui pour toi se prépare_

_C'est peu d'être constant, il faut être barbare._

_Soutiendrai-je ces yeux dont la douce langueur_

_Sait si bien découvrir les chemins de mon cœur ?_

_Quand je verrai ces yeux armés de tous leurs charmes,_

_Attachés sur les miens, m'accabler de leurs larmes,_

_Me souviendrai-je alors de mon triste devoir ?_

_Pourrai-je dire enfin : « Je ne veux plus vous voir ?»_

_Je viens percer un cœur que j'adore, qui m'aime._

_Et pourquoi le percer ? Qui l'ordonne ? Moi-même. »_

_Ils venaient le soir même de voir à la Comédie Française une représentation de Bérénice._

N’ayant pas la force de produire des alexandrins, seulement murmure-t-il à Erik penché sur lui et qui patiente :

« Je t’en veux beaucoup.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout.

\- Je sais… Dors encore… »

Dans un sursaut à peine coupable, il retient Erik :

« Et toi ?

\- Vois ça comme ma pénitence ou mon immense plaisir. »

Tout doucement Erik referme la porte de la chambre. Il emporte avec lui sa frustration qui est au ciel de son amour la plus grande des satisfactions.

***

Sur les coups de dix heures, dans la cuisine où Erik boit son café en lisant ses gazettes révolutionnaires, Charles nu arrive et lève dès son entrée un doigt inquisiteur.

« Tais-toi, ne dis rien. N’essaie pas comme toute l’heure de m’amadouer ou de m’entourlouper… »

Médusé et surtout amusé, Erik regarde Charles approcher qui, d’un geste vague de la main, lui ordonne de décroiser les jambes. Erik obéit. Entre ses cuisses ouvertes, Charles s’agenouille et d’une poigne ferme et leste dégrafe le pantalon.

« Mais Charles, non… », objecte Erik.

Charles lève vers lui un regard noir, sourcils froncés, et le même doigt censeur.

« Chut, j’ai dit », impose-t-il.

Du plat de la main, il repousse Erik vers le dossier de la chaise.

A la paille de l’assise, Erik accroche ses mains, son bassin glisse vers l’avant, il écarte un peu plus les cuisses.

« Nom de dieu ! grogne-t-il.

\- Mmmh… », bourdonne Charles dont il sent sur sa peau le sourire machiavélique et hautement satisfait.

En deux coups de langue aussi incisifs que moelleux, la bouche de Charles évoquant à Erik des images reconstruites, mi-rêves mi-réalité, qui s’ancrent dans la primeur adolescente, des images de broussailles où se creusent des tunnels, dans lesquelles il s’enfonce, épineuses et chaudes, dont la ramure est si dense qu’elle immobilise l’air et bannit l’humidité, des cachettes connues des seuls grands enfants et où il trouve refuge, à l’abri des regards, inquiet, alourdi de son propre désir, subjugué par le velours de sa peau, hallucinant d’autres velours qu’un jour il pourra toucher, y caressant un autre qui là l’avait suivi, son foutre répandu sur le sable devenant suc végétal, étrange ; en deux coups de langue donc, aussi incisifs que moelleux, les épines qui piquent son dos se mêlant dans son fantasme initial à la suavité de sa paume, la question se posant à la première fellation de Charles de savoir pourquoi cette bouche-ci et pas une autre faisait ressurgir le fantasme, l’association de cette bouche et des images n’étant pas accidentelle et se répétant par la suite de telle sorte que le mystère toujours agissant restait entier de comprendre en quoi et pourquoi la bouche de Charles pouvait être à la fois pointue, étaient-ce ses dents ou le bout de sa langue, et confortable, le coussin de sa gorge et l’orée de son palais ; en deux coups de langue enfin l’affaire est réglée : Erik vient, Charles le dépossède.

Le diable se lève. Dans l’évier il crache et se rince la bouche au filet d’eau qu’il fait couler.

Avant de repartir, dit-il :

« N’espère plus jamais, plus jamais tu entends, m’échapper. Tu l’as fait une fois, il n’y en aura pas deux… Bien, je vais me recoucher… »

Erik, les mains tremblantes, se reboutonne.

Son café, sur la table, est encore tiède.

***

Erik ne boit pas de thé, il ne boit que du café. Pourtant a-t-il sur une étagère entièrement dédiée une très jolie collection de boîtes de thé. Qu’il entre dans une épicerie fine, assez peu souvent, ou dans une épicerie bio éthique et solidaire, un peu plus souvent mais pas tant souvent car Erik n’ayant pas de snobisme s’approvisionne là où les autres travailleurs s’approvisionnent, il passe toujours par le rayon consacré au thé. Il achète des boîtes, parfois pour leurs couleurs, parfois pour les saveurs variées de leur contenu. C’est une pratique inutile et sans fondement, puisqu’il ne boit pas de thé et en offre très rarement, c’est une manie, pourrait-on dire sentimentale et assez naïve mais dont il ne peut se défaire et qu’il répète.

Toujours est-il que, lorsque Charles réapparait à midi, enfin décemment vêtu d’un tee-shirt qu’il a volé dans l’armoire d’Erik, qui est un peu trop grand et flatte la rondeur de ses cuisses, l’œil paresseux et se grattant le crâne, et combien Erik regrette encore les cheveux de Charles, cette tignasse ébouriffée dont le matin on ne pouvait faire façon, et qu’il marmonne :

« Je boirais bien un thé »,

Erik peut enfin répondre :

« Lequel ? »

***

D’une main légère, Charles parcourt les rayonnages de la bibliothèque d’Erik. Sur un mur entier de la chambre, Erik a monté des planches de chêne qu’il a poncées mais non peintes, qu’il a fixées avec des équerres en métal, visées dans la pierre. Erik appréciant peu l’ordre bourgeois, les planches ne sont pas alignées, il a créé des décrochages. L’assemblage est assez beau, associant les couleurs et les formats différents, Erik en est fier et il aime, lorsqu’il s’adosse aux oreillers sur son lit, faire face à sa bibliothèque et l’admirer. Les ouvrages dans leur majorité sont des traités politiques, des essais en sciences sociales, des études en économie. Si Erik s’est jeté dans la bataille, ce n’est pas sans avoir au préalable emmagasiné un lourd bagage théorique qu’il a continué d’approfondir. Quiconque a déjà discuté avec lui sait que son engagement est mûrement réfléchi et qu’il a pour répondre à toutes les objections de solides arguments qu’il est difficile de contrer. Néanmoins n’est-il pas monomaniaque, quelques auteurs de romans, tous morts, trouvent grâce à ses yeux.

Longtemps et en silence, Charles explore. Erik, assis dans un fauteuil à bascule, au rotin vieilli et cannelé, le regarde faire. Charles se penche, s’accroupit, extrait un volume, le feuillète. Sur la pointe de ses pieds nus il se met, jarrets tendus et mollets contractés, sa cambrure exagérée, pour atteindre le dernier degré. Erik siffle, Charles l’ignore. D’un exemplaire de Genet tombe une violette séchée qu’entre ses doigts il fait tourner.

« Tu es terriblement sentimental, ne peut-il s’empêcher de noter.

\- Que veux-tu… », concède Erik.

En dernier lieu, Charles s’arrête devant l’étagère qui ne supporte que sept livres, le reste du rayon étant occupé par de larges galets gris et blancs, qu’Erik a ramassés au fond d’une rivière, qui font office de serre-livres et qu’il retire au fur et à mesure que le nombre de livres augmente. Il est naturel que l’inspection de Charles finisse là, face à cette étagère dont la particularité est si évidente qu’il est impossible qu’il ne la vît pas la première fois qu’il entra dans la chambre. Erik soupçonne Charles d’avoir retardé son arrivée, que sa lente étude de la bibliothèque n’est qu’une manœuvre déguisée pour encercler et circonscrire l’endroit, en savourer l’approche. Comme point ultime de la découverte des lectures d’Erik : les sept romans que Charles a publiés.

Charles ne saisit pas les livres, il saisit les galets qu’il soupèse et caresse. Sans se retourner, il demande :

« Tu les as tous lus ?

\- Non, ce sont seulement des reliques… Bien sûr que oui, je les ai tous lus !

\- Je n’ai pas un style facile pourtant et tu n’es pas…

\- Très fort en anglais, oui. Mais j’ai un très bon dictionnaire. »

Charles se retourne, il n’a pas reposé le dernier galet qu’il fait passer d’une paume à l’autre – _Première signature organisée à la Shakespeare and Company, librairie anglo-saxonne sise sur les quais de Seine, et à laquelle assista Erik, serré contre les rayonnages tant il y avait de monde venu voir le petit prodige écossais, ravissant et talentueux à souhait, qui faisait des amours homosexuelles un portrait délicat, dénué de vulgarité et pourtant cru, subtilement subversif en ce qu’il évitait l’écueil de l’exhibitionnisme et du misérabilisme qui plaisent tant aux hétérosexuels , une cour se fabriquant autour de lui, composée de jeunes garçons en mal de modèle, amoureux des lettres et de leurs semblables. Charles, resplendissant d’intelligence et de jeunesse, vêtu d’un costume trois-pièces gris souris, à sa cravate un papillon en améthyste, déploya ses charmes et ses bontés, offrant le visage d’une arrogante confiance. Cependant, n’y eut-il sur le chemin du retour qu’Erik pour voir le petit prodige vomir ses tripes du fait de sa trop grande anxiété. « Ne m’abandonne jamais », murmura-t-il, tous deux assis sur le rebord du trottoir, Erik lui tamponnant le front de son mouchoir brodé, « jamais, mon trésor » … Vil…_

Charles sourit.

« Lequel as-tu préféré ? demande-t-il.

\- Le troisième – _Dans une librairie de Barcelone, dix-huit mois après son départ, Erik manqua de faire une syncope en voyant le nom de Charles partout étalé, cela bien qu’il eût pu s’attendre à le revoir, Charles ayant acquis après seulement deux romans une petite renommée : « Après Twilight, les vampires gays de Xavier ! »._

 _\- To the Cold Hearts the Beautiful Souls_ … Je pensais que tu n’aimais pas la littérature fantastique ?

\- Ce n’est pas fantastique, c’est un sublime mélodrame… Et j’aime beaucoup le personnage du vampire communard. »

Charles repose précautionneusement le galet, en équilibre sur un plus petit.

« C’est toi, dit-il. Le vampire communard, c’est toi.

\- J’avais compris. »

Dans la chambre il fait chaud déjà malgré les volets plus tôt fermés par Erik. Charles qui ne s’est pas vêtu, qui traîne depuis son lever en tee-shirt, déambule, la mine grave. Erik se tait et attend. En regardant Charles, en le laissant ruminer, lui revient cette impression, très tôt construite dans leur relation, d’être pour l’homme qu’il l’aimait, qu’il aime, un espace de sûreté que celui-ci put arpenter à sa guise, dans lequel il répandait son âme. Il ne s’agissait pas d’attribuer à Charles des fragilités, car Charles n’était pas fragile, il était fort et rusé, des fragilités qui auraient nécessité que du monde et de ses duretés il fût protégé, il s’agissait d’être à la fois le théâtre et le spectateur de la complexité de l’imaginaire de Charles et des tours et détours qu’il prenait. Longtemps Erik se demanda pourquoi il aimait ce petit bonhomme, roublard et habile, qui avait les goûts, les manies et les caprices d’une certaine classe sociale que chez un autre il aurait détestés, qui du reste parfois l’agaçait grandement, qui s’était imposé à lui avec une autorité fébrile – _Sur le pas de porte de l’appartement de Charles, alors que pour la nième fois Erik le raccompagnait : une déclaration qui n’en était pas une. Charles avait dit en haussant un peu le ton, énervement accumulé à la longue de la patience courtoise d’Erik : « ça suffit maintenant, vous êtes irritant à la fin ! (Ils se vouvoyaient encore, c’était délicieux) Puisque vous n’avez pas le courage de le dire, je vais le dire : vous êtes amoureux de moi ! »._ Objectivement, et quand il en parlait avec des camarades en qui il avait confiance, il le réalisait d’autant plus, Erik aurait dû détester point par point tout ce dont Charles était fait. Et pourtant, il l’aimait, mais encore il ne l’aimait pas platement, comme on voit des couples se former et qui, de lassitude et d’usure, tombent dans une tendresse molle, un compagnonnage, il l’aimait avec une ferveur jamais éteinte, que l’intelligence émotive et cérébrale de Charles entretenait, avec des élans presque douloureux, un mysticisme surprenant sans transcendance. En Charles il aimait tout sans distinction et, pour en tout voir, jusqu’à l’infime détail de ses rêves, il se projetait lui-même espace clos en lequel Charles eût pu tout donner à voir.

« C’est injuste, dit enfin Charles qui revient vers Erik. C’est injuste…

\- Qu’est-ce qui est injuste ?

\- Pour ne pas m’oublier et vivre encore avec moi, pendant dix ans tu as eu mes livres. Moi, je n’ai rien eu… »

Positivement, que peut-on répondre à cela ?

« Tous ceux que j’ai écrits après toi, je les ai écrits non pas pour toi parce qu’on n’écrit jamais pour quelqu’un sinon cela fait un mauvais livre mais je les ai écrits en pensant que tu les lirais. Etrangement, cela me rassurait de savoir que je pouvais encore t’atteindre et cela me transperçait le cœur tout à la fois… »

Il marche encore, inhabituellement peu expressif, son visage n’affichant pas la tempête qui en lui s’agite. Il reprend :

« Comprends-tu ce qui nous a été donné ? Comprends-tu que bien que tu sois parti, rien ne nous a été repris et que même, avec le chagrin et le malheur, cela nous a été donné doublement ?

\- Oui », ose Erik.

Il se lève, Charles dos au mur, le regarde arriver.

« J’ai tellement, tellement envie de te battre, si tu savais !

\- Je sais…

\- Et pourtant grâce à toi, je sais que tout ce que j’ai écrit est vrai. On m’a reproché souvent d’être naïf. Je ne suis pas naïf…

\- Non, tu n’es pas naïf… »

Erik a lu dans des magazines anglais les quelques critiques négatives que l’on peut faire à l’art de Charles. Son style ne pouvant être attaqué, son écriture étant indubitablement poétique et raffinée, on lui reproche parfois la candeur de ses récits, avec dans le ton de la critique cet air supérieur et condescendant qu’ont les journalistes cyniques qui regrettent que Charles n’écrive pas d’histoires plus réalistes, plus bassement contemporaines. Si Charles se moulait à l’air du temps, il aurait tous les prix. Mais Charles est un poète, il résiste. Outre que ces critiques ne donnèrent pas à Erik l’envie d’aller casser quelques gueules, Charles sachant très bien se défendre seul et le faisant excellement au détour d’une interview, Erik finalement éprouve à l’égard de ces pense-petits une grande pitié qu’un jour Charles énonça publiquement : « Si vous n’essayez pas de faire de vos vies les plus belles fictions alors je vous plains… »

Ainsi, que ce soit dans ses livres ou dans sa vie, Charles a foi en le romanesque. Bien qu’il n’absolve pas encore Erik, il a la force de penser que ces dix dernières années ne forment qu’un chapitre dans une histoire plus longue. C’est pour cela qu’Erik aime Charles, pour sa foi ardente en sa propre histoire, parce que l’enchanteront toujours la précision et l’absolue passion que Charles met en œuvre de manière égale pour écrire et pour vivre. Et en l’esprit d’Erik se mélangent la littérature de Charles, sa puissance poétique et ses emportements véritables mais des premiers et des seconds, il ne sait dire lesquels sont les plus réels.

Quand Erik s’arrête face à Charles et qu’il ne peut plus fuir, aimanté qu’il est par ce corps si petit et cette âme si dense, dans l’ombre étouffante de la chambre, où le visage de Charles prend des teintes grises, le bleu translucide de ses yeux se dégradant en une nuance plus sombre, Charles dit encore :

« Tu ne m’as jamais déçu. Tu m’as blessé mais tu ne m’as jamais déçu. Est-ce que tu comprends combien c’est humiliant et douloureux pour moi d’avouer cela ? Est-ce que tu comprends aussi pourquoi je le dis ?

\- Oui, oui, je comprends (se maudit-il d’être aussi peu loquace).

\- Arrange-toi alors pour que plus jamais je ne pleure.

\- Plus jamais, non… »

Bien que la promesse soit intenable, Erik la fait, échouant parce que moins pieux que Charles, à rejeter la terreur que lui inspirent ses défaillances prochaines.

Charles qui en tout manie la pirouette, sourit et ajoute :

« En revanche, moi, je pourrai…

\- Tu pourras ?

\- Te faire pleurer.

\- Oui, fais-moi pleurer. Beaucoup.

\- Je vais te rendre très malheureux… »

L’annonce de ces tourments, faite si gaiement, avec tant de désinvolture, met au cœur d’Erik une grande félicité. Au mur il pose ses mains, encadrant Charles de ses bras, qui lève un sourcil incrédule et sévère. Il retrouve dans ce geste tous les autres, le même, qu’il a eu dans la rue, à l’abri des regards ou ailleurs, qu’il a rêvé, que Charles a écrit maintes fois, si souvent que lorsqu’il ne l’écrit pas, on le regrette, qui n’est pas un geste de protection ou de possession, qui est un geste d’eux seuls connu, un geste de servilité.

« Est-ce que je peux juste t’embrasser ? demande Erik. Tu sais : juste t’embrasser ?

\- Oui, juste ça… Je ne veux pas de sexe.

\- Non, pas de sexe.

\- Le sexe, ça me détourne et ça me casse. Là, je n’en veux pas.

\- De toute façon, rien ne change, c’est toi qui décides. »

Erik fléchit les bras, se penche. Charles lève la tête, se tend. Erik embrasse Charles. Dans son baiser : des serments.

Longtemps, contre la pierre fraîche du mur, l’air autour d’eux pourtant cuisant, ils s’embrassent, les bras de Charles enroulés à la nuque d’Erik, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux. N’ayant d’autre désir que celui pur et vierge de se fondre davantage en Charles dont le poids automatiquement s’allège, Erik le soulève pour le tenir plus près serré. La fusion complète étant impossible, qui laisse aux âmes tendres une mélancolie profonde, Charles au cou d’Erik cache son visage et dit :

« Ça ne sera jamais assez… »

***

Ils finissent l’après-midi dans la cour gravillonnée, côté nord, mais vous connaissez désormais la disposition de la maison d’Erik. Charles dont la parole pour être entière a besoin de transiter aussi par les gestes, a abandonné le transat qu’Erik avait installé pour lui. Assis par terre, le cul dans les graviers, il est plus libre de bouger, son buste se tassant puis se redressant, ses bras moulinant l’air, ses mains valsant, tout son corps en mouvement au fil de sa conversation. Sous les questions d’Erik, il raconte la genèse des cinq romans qu’il a écrits en l’absence de celui-ci. Il rit aux méchantes plaisanteries qu’Erik laisse tomber sur les écrivains français, ceux que souverainement ils méprisent. Aussi écoute-t-il Erik parler de ses lectures en hochant la tête et en demandant des détails.

Dans un silence étrange parce que soudain les cigales se sont tues, qu’aucun oiseau ne chante, que même la forêt au loin reste inerte, ils se taisent, se regardent encore et sourient. A leur amour, à ce que Charles en fera, ils sourient.

***


	3. Au théâtre

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Charles s’arrête et s’appuyant d’une main à la carrosserie, retire ses chaussures.

« Tu conduis toujours pieds nus ? demande Erik – _En Sicile, en Grèce, dès que Charles prenait le volant, les espadrilles abandonnées traînaient aux pieds d’Erik, comme les bouteilles d’eau, les cartes, les paquets de chips. Il faut dire aussi que Charles avait lu Bonjour Tristesse et que, bien que plus tard il en fût revenu, Françoise Sagan, son élégance et sa désinvolture lui avaient fait forte impression._

\- Non, je ne le faisais plus mais ce soir, je ne sais pas… d’être avec toi sans doute. »

L’acte n’étant rien d’autre que la réminiscence d’une lubie mais qui d’avoir été prise dans la compagnie d’Erik se trempa d’affect et prend maintenant l’aspect d’un rituel oublié, Charles cependant n’étant pas conservateur, bêtement dépendant de ses souvenirs comme certains le sont qui tiennent à revivre perpétuellement les mêmes coutumes, s’engluant ainsi dans une ritournelle mortifère, mais Charles étant plus subtilement nostalgique d’un temps même qui ne fut pas, où les souvenirs se fabriquent avant d’avoir été vécus, où chaque geste amoureux ou le devenant porte déjà en lui la marque indélébile d’une mélancolie puisque pour Charles l’amour n’est que répétition sans modèle préalable précis, rien n’étant jamais la première fois mais tout étant la seconde, adéquation à un rêve ou à un fantasme ; l’acte bien que ou plutôt parce que son dérisoire mobile est démasqué, se nimbe de pureté : avouer consciemment que l’on répète est bien plus entier et pur que de méconnaître la première fois qu’on l’exécute son statut de redite ; et se confirme insolemment quand Charles par-dessus le capot tend ses chaussures à Erik.

« Je te les confie, dit-il dans un sourire entendu.

\- J’en prendrai soin. »

Le soleil encore haut, à l’ouest florissant, fait reluire la brosse rase de ses cheveux. A son cou il a noué une cravate lavande sur laquelle, la chaleur aidant, il a déjà tiré, défaisant négligemment le nœud qui ainsi pendant lui donne un air de sensuelle décontraction. Comme souvent et surtout en été, la chemise est blanche, col déboutonné et manches savamment retroussées, remontées en plis plats jusqu’au coude. Il porte un pantalon en coton léger, bleu marine, et il a trouvé l’astuce pour mettre en valeur ses chevilles qu’aux beaux jours il n’habille pas de chaussettes de rouloter le bas du pantalon de sorte que, au-dessus de la malléole, ce petit rouleau improvisé de tissu, comme un cordage ou une tresse, souligne si délicatement la joliesse de sa jointure qu’Erik toute à l’heure en voyant Charles sortir de la salle de bain et avant que ce dernier ne se chausse, fut pris d’une tendre démence : assis au bord du lit il baisa les deux chevilles qu’il ordonna à Charles de tendre vers lui. Levant haut la cuisse et la manœuvre n’étant pas aisée, Charles manqua de tomber. Aux épaules d’Erik il se retint.

« Tu n’as pas de plus belles chemises que celle-là ? jugea-t-il.

\- Non. C’est soit ça soit je mets un tee-shirt.

\- Alors nous nous en contenterons. »

Dans la maigre garde-robe d’Erik ne figurent que des vêtements pratiques et confortables, utiles au travail. Donc en a-t-il extrait la seule chemise qui vaille, bleu clair, avec une passementerie surpiquée qui en son temps avait une certaine élégance mais qui maintenant est un peu vieillie.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il en a toujours été ainsi : à l’un l’afféterie, à l’autre la simplicité, l’association de leurs styles faisant d’eux un couple remarquable que l’on remarquait.

A ses pieds, sur la moquette du cabriolet qui est toujours aussi étroit, Erik dépose la paire de chaussures en cuir souple. Il boucle sa ceinture et prévient :

« Il y a beaucoup de radars entre ici et Avignon donc pas de folies, hein ! »

Charles réajuste le rétroviseur, baisse sa vitre, enclenche le moteur.

« Je m’en fiche…

\- Et pourquoi, on peut savoir ?

\- Parce que les contraventions ne traversent jamais La Manche.

\- Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi ! se désole Erik.

\- Je te promets ! J’ai été flashé un nombre incalculable de fois et je n’ai jamais rien reçu. Pas ça ! (Ongle du pouce mordu et qui claque) »

***

Dans la foule avignonnaise, en remontant la place de l’Horloge noire de monde, après avoir quitté l’habitacle sécurisé du cabriolet où, à l’abri des regards, Charles peut faire des mines, exagérer ses gestes pour faire sourire Erik, sourire lui-même en abaissant sur le bout de son nez ses lunettes de soleil et ainsi appuyer ses œillades ; où Erik peut longuement admirer les mains puissantes de Charles saisir le levier de vitesses et se plaquer sur le volant, la courbure de sa nuque qui plonge dans le col de la chemise, son profil marqué que découpe le soleil ; et où encore, mu par une tendresse ancienne, celle que mobilise toujours l’image de Charles conduisant, comme un motif qui leur est propre et scande leur histoire, Erik peut aussi se pencher et baiser librement une mâchoire conciliante ; la voiture finalement figurant un espace qui est à la fois dedans et dehors dans lequel leurs grâces s’exposent sans danger, un endroit circulant, soumis au mouvement mais non à la vindicte, les pédés qui bougent publiquement étant assujettis par le rappel constant de l’opprobre, ce qui les contraint et limite l’expression de leur être aux espaces privés ; dans la foule avignonnaise donc Erik retrouve le sens aigu et douloureux de la vigilance. En dix ans, il n’a pas eu de relation suffisamment suivie (il n’a pas eu de relation suivie du tout) qu’il l’eût obligé à l’autosurveillance, cette permanente censure de soi qui arrête une main qui se tend, qui détourne un regard langoureux, qui use de subterfuges pour caresser un genou sous une table, parcourir fugacement une chute de reins. A ses côtés, Charles oscille et se faufile, beau comme un prince à qui le monde appartient. Ayant affiché très tôt son homosexualité, la désignant même comme le moule qui le façonne entièrement, Charles n’a jamais eu peur et Erik ne savait dire, et ne sait toujours pas à le regarder ainsi marcher très sûr de lui, qui ne tempère pas ses manières, s’il s’agissait d’insouciance ou de courage. Bien sûr, les audaces de Charles n’allaient pas jusqu’à la témérité : jamais n’aurait-il embrassé à pleine bouche Erik dans la rue ou même ne l’aurait-il démonstrativement enlacé. Mais ne se cachait-il pas, se revendiquant parfois avec un brin de provocation petite ou grande folle, surjouant la performance, à cheval sur la frontière ténue entre l’exacerbation sincère de ses façons et le mimétisme, la vérité se situant sans doute dans l’entre-deux : c’est parce que Charles trouve réellement délicieux de tordre un peu trop son poignet et qu’il sait que la torsion de son poignet porte en elle toutes les autres torsions de poignet, faites avant lui et après lui, qu’il tord volontairement et un peu trop son poignet – _A leur première rencontre, dans le bureau de Charles que celui-ci partageait avec d’autres assistants de Langues, Erik avait été envoûté par le croisement étudié de ses jambes, la délicatesse travaillée de ses gestes, toutes ces vapeurs soignées et grâcieuses qui se dégageaient de lui et dont il était maître, qui ne dénotaient ni soumission graveleuse à des stéréotypes ni vulnérabilité mais la forte revendication d’une généalogie fictive. Plus tard, Charles avait expliqué à Erik qu’il avait compris très tôt, dès la fin de l’enfance ou même avant, ce qu’il était et qu’il avait cherché des modèles, artistes pour la plupart, afin d’inscrire son corps et son esprit dans une histoire commune et tangible._ Alors, voyant Charles marcher d’un pas assuré, sa cheville nue découverte incarnant à l’instant tout ce qu’est Charles et qu’il assume, Erik inhale, bombe un peu trop fièrement le torse et, au moment où ils doivent éviter un groupe immobilisé sur le pavé et qui empêche la progression de leur marche et sa fluidité, il glisse une main possessive dans le dos de Charles pour l’inviter à continuer. A l’invitation Charles souscrit et lève cependant un sourcil interrogateur. Pour répondre à cette furtive interrogation mais aussi pour dire l’ampleur de la pensée qui a mené au geste et que sous-tend une admiration illimitée et qui, s’il n’avait pas inhalé, aurait suffoqué Erik, il faut à ce dernier une phrase aussi emphatique que son émoi. Malheureux, ne trouve-t-il que :

« Tu es fabuleux. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. »

Charles s’arrête, tout sourire.

« C’est heureux de te l’entendre dire mais pourquoi maintenant et dans la rue ? 

\- Je ne sais pas… De te voir marcher, j’ai pensé à toi, à ce que tu étais, à comment tu l’étais », s’embarrasse Erik.

Charles s’approche. D’une main légère, il lisse des faux plis à la chemise d’Erik, remet droit le col. Puis il souffle avec cette ironie propre à ceux qui connaissent des secrets, qui les crient à la face du monde mais qu’on ne croit jamais :

« Ce n’est pas très clair mais je comprends à peu près… Tu as toujours voulu penser que le plus pédé des deux c’était moi, tu te trompais : tu as de grands moments, comme celui-ci, qui rattrapent tes discrétions… »

Et, dans le bruit et la fureur festive d’Avignon, où les festivaliers parlent fort et rient, où l’on entend et croise les troupes d’amateurs faire la retape pour leurs spectacles, où la musique de rue résonne, les percussions assommant un violon solitaire et courageux, où tout le monde se réjouit d’être là, dans cette fiction à ciel ouvert, Charles baise lentement la joue d’Erik.

On ne les voit pas.

***

Sur la place du Palais, il n’y a pas moins de monde qui comme eux attend l’ouverture des portes. Le téléphone de Charles vibre.

« C’est Moira, elle arrive avec Jeanne. »

Dans la voiture, Charles a expliqué à Erik que Moira voulait que leur fille vive avec elle les dernières préparations de la représentation de ce soir, qu’elle participe à la vie de la troupe. Mais Moira ne pouvant être disponible en permanence pour sa fille, les répétitions se prolongeant jusque tard chaque soir, des milliers d’imprévus surgissant toujours au dernier moment, elle a engagé une baby-sitter pour que les horaires de repas et de coucher de la petite fille soient respectés. Cependant ont-ils décidé ensemble que Jeanne assisterait à la pièce avec son père.

Fendant la foule d’un pas déterminé arrive Moira qui tient l’enfant par la main. Immédiatement elle reconnaît Erik, Erik le voit à son regard et à la grimace, légère, qui voile ses traits. Lui-même se raidit. A leur hauteur elle s’arrête et Jeanne, plus rapide qu’eux tous, saute dans les bras de son père : « Daddy ! », « my wee duckling ! ». Charles embrasse sa fille, la repose à terre, prend sa main. Bienheureux père, il demande si tout s’est bien passé, si Jeanne dort bien, si elle n’a pas eu trop chaud, si elle s’amuse. Moira le rassure, c’est le dialogue codifié qu’ont tous les parents qui se partagent la garde d’un enfant. En retrait, Erik attend, écoute et regarde l’enfant. Il se demande d’où lui vient cette rousseur, ni Charles ni Moira n’étant roux, à moins peut-être que Charles ne dispose d’un gène caché, sa barbe seulement étant rousse, et il admire la coiffure : deux nattes enroulées sur le crâne qui lui font comme une couronne. Les questions et les réponses sur le bien-être présent de Jeanne se terminant, toutes marquées d’une complicité véritable entre le père et la mère, que motivent le même amour et le même soin, cet interlude ponctué par les regards glaçants que Moira jette sur Erik, Moira se tourne enfin vers Erik en s’adressant à Charles :

« You didn’t told me _someone_ would come along… »

Tout en elle frémit de désapprobation. Erik alors entrevoit des soirées consacrées aux lamentations de Charles effondré sur l’épaule de son amie, le chagrin inextinguible qu’il a fallu consoler jour après jour, tout le malheur de Charles qu’en amie fidèle Moira a pris en charge. Un malheur dont il est seul responsable. Son sursaut de fierté, suscité par l’attitude de Moira, instinct de survie qui le pousse à répliquer dès qu’il est attaqué, s’évanouit. Il fait un pas en arrière.

«I am sorry, I have better not come...»

Charles comprend, il se fige :

« Yes, Erik’s here, I found him back. I’m forty and I do whatever I want. Don’t you always have spare tickets for unexpected guests ? »

Lentement Moira se tourne vers Charles en rengainant sa haine.

« But… there is already another… unexpected guest. 

\- Surprise ! crie-ton derrière eux.

\- Raven ! » bondit Jeanne.

Les sept plaies d’Égypte ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que va subir Erik, que lui pardonne sa mère, où qu’elle soit, pour ce blasphème. S’il pouvait fuir, il le ferait.

Tenant encore Jeanne dans ses bras que machinalement elle embrasse, la manie des baisers que l’on dépose sur un enfant que l’on aime exprimant une tendresse véritable et non une vaine habitude, Raven lâche avec toute la froideur et la raideur que lui permet son impériale physionomie :

« What the HELL, is _he,_ doing here ? » – _Dès leur première rencontre, la sœur de Charles n’avait pas tu le souci jaloux qu’elle avait de son frère aîné : « Fais gaffe, avait-elle confié à Erik, il est assez sensible ». Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort et plus raison à la fois : l’excessive émotivité de Charles, quoiqu’elle fût bien réelle, n’était pas une faiblesse, elle était une force._

Du tac au tac, Charles dont on peut déjà sentir bouillir l’agacement aux ombres méchantes dont se pare son regard et à son sourcil arqué comme un sabre japonais prêt à guerroyer, répond :

« Raven, stop it _NOW_ ! »

L’atmosphère instantanément se réfrigère. Le frère et la sœur de concert blêmissent. Jeanne, entendant son père gronder, quitte les bras de sa tante et se réfugie dans les jambes de sa mère. Chez les Xavier, on ne plaisante pas avec la colère.

« WHAT ? You want ME to shut up ? I don’t know where you found him and from where he comes but if HE thinks for a single moment that he can just POP THERE without ANYONE telling him ANYTHING about the harm HE has done to YOU, that Moira and myself (regard entendu vers la concernée), we had been peeling you off the walls, he can go fuck himself, and brother dear, if you allow me to tell you, you are making a big mistake. I won’t be there a second time to scrape you off the floor when… 

\- Raven ! », crie Charles.

Autour d’eux flotte un murmure. De biais, on les dévisage. Charles et Raven se toisent, monstres fulminants qui enflent, ce sont les Atrides jetés devant le Palais des Papes qui jouent avant l’heure une représentation qui n’est pas au répertoire. S’il n’était la cause de cette dispute, Erik pourrait les trouver beaux : Raven, impitoyable et blanche justicière ; Charles noir comme l’enfer. Mais puisque depuis deux jours il a pris le parti de la servilité et qu’une réclamation à cette heure annihilerait les bienfaits de sa repentance, il s’avance et pose une main sur le bras de Charles :

« I’m going to leave… »

Au même moment, Moira murmure :

« No scandal, please, not here, not now...»

Charles s’enflamme :

«Shut up you all, and you too Erik ! »

Agacé, il se dégage de la main d’Erik. Raven qui piétine arbore un sourire mauvais. La chose n’étant pas uniquement vraie dans l’amoureux esprit d’Erik, elle s’affirme : les désirs de Charles s’élèvent au rang de lois.

«Erik’s here, by my own will and he will stay. Good, now, how many seats do you have for us, Moira ?

\- Three. 

-And there are four of us... »

Indignée, Raven tente :

«No way I give him my seat or that I seat by him or even that I talk to him... »

Charles se masse le front.

« I think we understood, Raven… I’ll take Jeanne on my lap, problem solved...

\- That’s quite irregular, oppose Moira. But as there is no other solution… Come, I’ll get you inside before they open the doors...»

Au milieu de la foule, la petite troupe dont se dégagent des ondes funestes, progresse vers le palais. En frôlant Erik pour rejoindre Moira qui ouvre la marche, Raven crache : « Do me a favour : Die! »

***

Dans les gradins remplis, peu à peu le silence se fait et les spots qui les éclairent s’éteignent. La chaleur accumulée tout le long du jour et que retiennent prisonnière les quatre murs épais de la cour est étouffante. Sous le nez d’Erik passe la fraîcheur des tresses nouées de Jeanne. Contrairement à ce qu’avait prévu son père, elle a refusé de s’asseoir sur ses genoux, ce sont sur ceux d’Erik qu’elle a voulu s’installer. Il a donc été annexé par un petit paquet de plumes roses et fraîches et bientôt une tête se loge dans le creux de son bras. A côté de lui, il entend Charles glisser à sa sœur qui rumine toujours :

« Don’t worry, everything will be fine.

-Of course I worry, you don’t know how to take care of yourself. »

La scène s’illumine. Le décor est simple, réduit presque à l’éclairage qui sculpte les hauts murs bruns.

« It’s pretty, isn’t it ? demande Jeanne.

-Very pretty, répond Erik.

\- That’s Mummy’s work, she is good, isn’t she ?

\- Very good, yes. Are you good ?

\- You don’t smell like Daddy but that’s fine…»

Dans l’ombre, il voit Charles sourire béatement qui dans un même mouvement caresse son épaule et la tête de sa fille.

Le chœur entre et déclame le prologue :

« Deux familles, égales en noblesse,

Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène,

Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles

Où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens… »

« It’s starting, shhhh... », commente Jeanne.

***

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Jeanne est déjà habituée au théâtre. Elle n’a pas d’impatience et même si elle commente beaucoup, elle le fait à voix basse. Elle reste attentive et alerte, plongée entièrement dans l’action qui se déroule sur scène. Parfois elle se tend, son cou s’allonge, parfois, elle se blottit contre Erik quand elle a peur. Le fait que la pièce soit donnée en français n’empêche pas sa compréhension et elle suit avec une intuition d’une grande précision tous les rebondissements. Cette enfant dans les bras d’Erik qui vit tout si intensément le fait immanquablement penser à son père pour lequel la placidité est un concept étrange. Contre lui bat un cœur et s’emporte un esprit, constitués pour moitié de la chair de Charles et l’effet est troublant de sentir que l’amour qu’il éprouve pour le père pourrait s’étendre à l’enfant. Après tout il aime tout de Charles, peut-il aussi bien aimer ce qu’il a fait en tant que père.

« Ça va, elle ne te dérange pas ? s’inquiète Charles.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Elle bouge beaucoup…

\- SHHH ! » fait Jeanne.

***

Il y a l’ivresse propre au théâtre, quand tout s’accorde parfaitement ; le texte bien sûr mais faut-il encore qu’il soit bien servi, ici monstre baroque où s’alternent l’expression d’un pur amour et les répliques salaces ; le jeu des acteurs, leur direction et leur chorégraphie, Roméo et Juliette jeunes, frais et talentueux, Juliette plus particulièrement, aussi rose qu’une matinée et extrême dans ses transports, coiffée pareillement que Jeanne et du reste s’agit-il du contraire puisqu’à la première apparition de l’actrice, l’enfant dit « see, Mummy did my hair like hers » ; la mise en scène qui doit avoir l’intelligence de ne pas se laisser voir ; le décor et les costumes, habilement travaillés, et puis la salle qui vibre, s’emporte et soupire. Et enfin, parfois, comptent aussi ceux qui vous accompagnent au théâtre. Alors quand Charles prend la main d’Erik et que Roméo et Juliette s’enlacent une dernière fois :

« Cette clarté là-bas n'est pas la clarté du jour je le sais bien, moi ; c'est quelque météore que le soleil exhale pour te servir de torche cette nuit et éclairer ta marche vers Mantoue. Reste donc, tu n'as pas besoin de partir encore.

\- Soit ! qu'on me prenne, qu'on me mette à mort ; je suis content, si tu le veux ainsi. Non, cette lueur grise n'est pas le regard du matin, elle n'est que le pâle reflet du front de Cynthia, et ce n'est pas l'alouette qui frappe de notes si hautes la voûte du ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai plus le désir de rester que la volonté de partir, que vienne la mort, et elle sera bien venue !... Ainsi le veut Juliette... Comment êtes-vous, mon âme ? Causons, il n'est pas jour. »

Le cœur d’Erik se gonfle. Il est heureux.

***

Sur la place du Palais, un peu plus haut que l’entrée du monument, devant le musée, au pied de la montée qui mène au parc, il y a une grande esplanade où l’on peut voir de jeunes skateurs s’entraîner et faire le spectacle. C’est là que se sont assis Jeanne et Erik. La petite fille mange une glace.

« It’s dripping… », dit Jeanne qui a croqué dans le bout pointu de sa gaufrette et la glace fondue coule sur ses doigts.

« Wait », répond Erik. De sa poche, il extrait son mouchoir.

« Ah, Daddy has the same hankie... »

Erik nettoie les petits doigts poisseux de sucre et enveloppe le cornet gaufré dans son mouchoir.

« Here, like this, this will not drip.

\- Thank you ! », dit poliment Jeanne qui récupère sa glace.

A la fin de la pièce, après l’ovation debout qui a duré plus de vingt minutes, Jeanne montée sur le siège d’Erik battant des mains et criant : « Bravo Mummy ! », Charles et Raven ont souhaité rejoindre Moira pour la féliciter et saluer la troupe mais Jeanne avait chaud et soif et Erik ne tenait pas particulièrement à se sentir de nouveau exclu. On a donc convenu, sous le regard désapprobateur de Raven, qu’Erik sortirait avec Jeanne et que Charles les retrouverait devant le palais. Dans la foule de spectateurs qui s’écoulait, la petite main qu’il serrait dans la sienne n’a pas été suffisante à rassurer Erik, tremblant de cette nouvelle responsabilité et craignant de perdre l’enfant. Pour être plus sûr, il a pris Jeanne dans ses bras. Expérience déconcertante de sentir qu’après l’avoir tenue si longtemps sur ses genoux, ses bras aussi l’accueillaient si bien. Chez un glacier, il a acheté une bouteille d’eau minérale et, puisque Jeanne avait collé ses mains et son visage à la vitre du comptoir où s’alignaient les parfums, il a aussi acheté une glace deux boules, vanille noix de pécan et chocolat, « in a cornet, please, not in a cup ».

Ils regardent les skateurs évoluer, adolescents souples et fiers qui enchainent les pirouettes et les performances. A seize ans, le corps est une charge, suffit-il de lui adjoindre un instrument pour que subitement la gravité ne s’exerce plus. Une fille surtout fascine Jeanne, en bermuda, baskets montantes et débardeur, dont les bras maigres sont constellés de tatouages et les cheveux noués en une longue tresse qui bat son dos. Au milieu des garçons, on ne voit qu’elle, admirable de s’imposer ainsi et qui les dépasse tous en virtuosité. Avec application, Jeanne lèche sa glace. Il est clair qu’elle veut faire durer le plaisir mais il fait chaud alors dans le cornet la glace fond et maintenant coule aussi par-dessus la gaufrette.

« You should…, intervient Erik qui voit toute cette glace perdue.

-Why Mummy and Raven don’t like you ? » l’interrompt Jeanne.

Erik rougit.

« Oh, that’s a long history…

\- I know why...

\- Really ?

\- Yes, really. »

Erik ne préfère pas entendre de la bouche de l’enfant combien il a blessé son père alors, assez lâchement, il ne relance pas. Peine perdue puisque Jeanne le fait :

« You don’t want to know ?

\- Ben…

\- That’s because before I was born, Daddy knew a prince and the prince left very very very far away and he left Daddy and Daddy was very very very sad, that’s what Mummy told me, and I think the prince, that’s you, isn’t it ? »

Jeanne regarde Erik de ses yeux bleus qui ne cillent pas, tout en continuant de lécher sa glace, assez contente de la petite histoire qu’elle vient de raconter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erik connaît la gêne dont il sent qu’elle lui empourpre même le cou. Comment expliquer à une enfant de cinq ans que certes il est parti mais qu’il l’a fait pour des raisons légitimes que lui dictait sa conscience politique ? Malgré tout, trouve-t-il le courage de répondre : «Yes, you are right ».

Jeanne le fixe toujours et hoche la tête plusieurs fois.

« But me, I like you, and Daddy likes you too.

\- Yes ? ...

\- Yes, and you, do you like us ?

\- Yes. »

Le problème dans la tête de Jeanne semble résolu puisqu’elle tend à Erik son mouchoir sali où la gaufrette mâchouillée, ramollie par la glace fondue n’a plus de forme, « You can have it ». Ça dégouline sur les doigts d’Erik et il ne sait qu’en faire. Il s’en fiche.

Quand Charles les rejoint, accompagné de Raven toujours drapée dans sa colère, qui ne s’approche pas, et après qu’il a expliqué à sa fille qu’il reviendra la chercher dans deux jours : « You sleep tonight and two other nights with Mummy… » et que pour l’instant elle va rentrer à l’hôtel avec Raven, Jeanne dans les bras de son père dit à Erik : « When you will come at our house, I’ll show you my bedroom. At Daddy’s ». Tout est si simple qu’Erik a envie de pleurer de gratitude.

***

Malgré la grandeur du cœur naïf de Jeanne et la foi de son père, demeurent les récriminations justifiées de Raven et de Moira et leur rancœur. Aussi, sur le chemin du retour, dans le cabriolet, Erik dit-il : « elles ont raison ».

A la nuit, Charles conduit un peu plus prudemment que durant le jour, ce qui est assez rassurant. Cependant, a-t-il un énervement et le boîtier de vitesses crisse méchamment lorsqu’il embraye.

« Non, elles ont tort, s’agace-t-il. Elles ont tort. Elles ont voulu que je passe à autre chose, elles veulent que je passe à autre chose. Moi, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne passerai jamais à autre chose, dussè-je manquer… Je ne sais pas (main virevoltante qui évacue méprisamment toute éventualité d’autre chose). Il y a toi, il y a nous et c’est tout. Et que je serais-je si je passais à autre chose ? Je te le demande… (regard noir) … Je serais comme les autres.

\- Ce que tu n’es pas.

\- Exactement ! Nous sommes donc d’accord. Fin de la discussion. Et Erik, je t’en prie : ne sois pas médiocre. Tu ne l’as jamais été alors ne commence pas à l’être pour d’obscures raisons de maturité et de résignation… »

Charles appuie sur la pédale d’accélération. Le cabriolet file. Erik se tait. Il est impossible de tenir tête à Charles.

***

Au bord du lit, ses cuisses nues ouvertes qu’Erik a baisées longuement l’une et l’autre, déclinant sur chacune d’elles la longue veine bleue qui la serpente au milieu de la savane des poils bruns, avant qu’au pubis crépu il mît entièrement son visage pour en inhaler les fragrances moites et huileuses, miasmes de la sueur qui par temps de grosse chaleur ruine l’entrejambe et mouille inconfortablement le pantalon, Charles dévêtu, au plafond tend son visage, ferme les yeux et s’offre à la bouche d’Erik qui le suce.

Dans la voiture, après son bref rappel à l’ordre, avait-il bavardé, discourant avec intelligence du génie de Shakespeare. Presque ligne à ligne, il avait analysé la perfection de la pièce qu’ils venaient de voir et vanté les qualités du poète. Dans le jaune faisceau des phares, la maison grise d’Erik était apparue telle un antre caché au fond des bois, grossière et féérique cabane dont eussent pu surgir des lutins et des sorcières. Emporté par son élan, Charles n’avait pas cessé de parler, étourdissant Erik qui leur avait servi deux grands verres d’eau glacée. Charles avait bu d’un seul trait, souriant par-dessus son verre. Puis il avait repris. Il avait dit combien, malgré son admiration pour les auteurs classiques français, Racine et Corneille, il tenait pour sûr que Shakespeare les surclassait. Après le poète anglais qui avait tout inventé, on eût dû se taire et d’ailleurs pourquoi lui-même écrivait-il encore, il suffisait juste de ne plus rien faire, on ne pouvait plus rien faire, et tous les auteurs eussent dû poser plumes et stylos et se contenter de lire et de relire l’œuvre monumentale que rien jamais ne pourrait dépasser. Il avait dénoué sa cravate, l’avait posée sur la table, déboutonné un peu plus sa chemise. Mais non, avait-il ajouté, on continuait d’écrire et les librairies étaient remplies de livres inutiles qui ne renouvelaient rien. Mensonge puisque pour sa part, il était déjà engagé dans son prochain manuscrit : une histoire de vignoble, de maître de chais, de propriétaire au bord de la faillite et d’amour bien évidemment. Il avait bu un deuxième verre, ses yeux dans la pénombre de la cuisine brillant de malice et de passion. Et Erik, l’écoutant raconter ce nouveau récit qui ressemblait aux autres déjà écrits, ce que Charles, sans qu’Erik ne posât la question, avait approuvé en disant : oui, oui, j’écris toujours la même histoire mais je trouve à chaque fois de nouvelles choses à dire, avait eu une envie folle et désespérée de lui, comme une faim, un besoin qui lui avait brûlé le ventre et qui, si elle n’avait pas été satisfaite, l’aurait anéanti.

« J’ai envie de toi, avait-il réussi à glisser entre deux tirades.

\- Ah ?

\- Mais parle encore… Ne t’arrête pas de parler… »

Alors Charles, toujours parlant, détaillant les scènes qu’il comptait écrire, décrivant ses recherches sur la culture de la vigne, disant : c’est étrange tout de même que je te retrouve perdu au milieu des vignes alors que je suis en train d’écrire à ce sujet, décrivant des brumes matinales planant sur les champs, s’était laissé guider jusqu’à la chambre où Erik après avoir baissé le voile blanc devant la porte-fenêtre, l’avait dévêtu en n’embrassant tout, sauf sa bouche. Et Charles, entre deux phrases, avait gémi et Erik, entre deux baisers, s’était contenté de dire : parle encore, raconte… Forcé à s’asseoir, Charles avait trouvé en lui des ressources insoupçonnées pour parler encore, son discours entrecoupé de soupirs et de râles. Et Erik agenouillé avait su, comme une évidence, qu’il n’y aurait rien d’autre qu’il voudrait tant et tant revivre que ça : Charles parlant et gémissant tout à la fois, soumis à sa bouche le baisant, le léchant et le mordant, comme lui-même était soumis à cette autre bouche qui sur lui déversait ses mots et ses bruits de plaisir. La finitude de tout étant une loi éternelle, il avait été pris d’un immense désespoir et il suce Charles lentement, lentement, pour que cela ne cesse jamais, que Charles soit toujours sur le point de venir mais qu’il ne vienne pas. Aussi Charles percevant le désespoir qui étreint Erik puisque Charles a la faculté de tout savoir et de tout ressentir, se tait, met une main dans les cheveux d’Erik et dit :

« Mon amour, Erik ?

\- Oui ?

\- S’il te plaît, je veux… »

Erik comprend. Il se relève. Dans une brise qui soulève le voile et entre dans la chambre, il frémit. Sous le regard de Charles, il se dévêt et se branle rapidement pour durcir davantage. Puis, sur les tommettes fraîches il s’allonge. Avec peine, Charles se met debout. Un temps, il surplombe Erik. Son souffle rauque, sa jouissance étant là, pas loin, mais qu’il retient, sa queue brune au cœur battant pointant douloureuse, et de le voir ainsi haletant et suspendu à un fil, Erik a mal et bonheur à la fois, Charles dit encore :

« Je sais tout.

\- Oui, tu sais tout. »

Charles descend, aux flancs d’Erik il aligne ses cuisses. Tout entier en lui, il prend Erik qui brièvement ferme les yeux.

« Tout doucement, soupire Charles. Tout doucement, comme tu veux là maintenant…

\- Oui, mon chéri, tout doucement, répond Erik qui s’arrime au bleu translucide encerclé de noir et aux hanches qui lentement oscillent et le ravagent.

\- Mais je ne veux pas pleurer, souffle Charles.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais bien que…

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr… »

Charles ne pleure pas mais c’est tout comme. Aux bras d’Erik qui se referment sur lui, il se niche, basculant lentement son cul ; au creux d’une épaule il plante sa bouche et y dépose d’humides soupirs où vaguement se formulent des mots : tout doucement, comme ça, comme tu aimes… tu as toujours aimé aller lentement… je sais pourquoi… Pourquoi ? demande Erik. Parce que tu voulais toujours me garder à toi, que jamais je ne m’en aille, répond Charles à l’épaule. Oui, te garder à moi, pour toujours, avoue Erik qui lui aussi a mis sa bouche à la jointure d’un cou (Dans l’esprit d’Erik s’énonce – Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu’il l’a entendu ce matin à la radio en attendant le réveil de Charles – le poème d’Aragon chanté par la voix tendre et mélodieuse de Jean Ferrat : Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi Soir ou matin minuit midi Dans l'enfer ou le paradis Les amours aux amours ressemblent C'était hier que je t'ai dit Nous dormirons ensemble…). Les mots de l’un pourraient être les mots de l’autre. Erik pleure.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci mille fois à Elizabeth qui a traduit tous les dialogues en anglais !
> 
> Et si Erik commet des fautes dans son expression, c'est parce qu'il est comme tous les français, c'est-à-dire mauvais en Langues.


	4. La gravité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le cadeau présent, un chapitre en remerciement du cadeau fait ce jour. Il n'y aura jamais de cesse à nos échanges...

Inhabituellement, Erik se réveille tard. Dans le lit, il est seul. De ses bras est sorti Charles. Dans ses draps blancs et chiffonnés il s’étire, roulant sa tête sur l’autre oreiller où s’ébat déjà le parfum de Charles, ces effluves lourds et pressants qui lui sont propres, qu’Erik n’a respirés sur aucun autre corps, saturations organiques dans lesquelles Erik se prélasse. Le voile blanc devant la fenêtre se soulève légèrement, un air tiède entre dans la chambre et le caresse mollement. Il bande. Le désir qui se déploie dans l’absence, pur et dénué de grossière urgence, s’amplifie de lui-même, content d’être seulement ressenti, sa satisfaction n’étant qu’un projet vague sans nécessité, et flatte en nous des aspiration esthétiques et virginalement sensuelles, comme le vent lors d’une longue promenade au travers d’un paysage ouvert dilate nos poumons ou l’eau fraîche d’un lac miroitant où l’on se baigne caresse délicieusement nos peaux. Ce désir que provoque seul le sentiment amoureux, sans bords, immense dans son infinitude, séduit et démultiplie cet émoi simple et qui pourtant s’oublie : la joie d’être vivant. Erik ne se touche pas. Avec des soupirs, il savoure le souvenir de Charles, les marques de sa présence dans le lit et dans la chambre, l’environnement qui dit en creux qu’il est là, pas loin, dans la cuisine ou dehors, accessible. Il n’est nul besoin que l’autre soit présent pour que le sentiment amoureux, cette incohérence qui élève l’âme, s’éprouve longuement, pendant des heures, sans frustration aucune. Pourtant, il faut qu’il se dise, que de nous il s’expulse afin d’être rendu encore plus réel et véritable. Alors sur l’oreiller, Erik murmure : « Charles… ». Il est seul, il sourit de sa bêtise. Riant mentalement de lui-même, fier d’être idiot, il insiste et répète : « Charles, Charles… », c’est comme si Charles était là, devant lui et c’est presque déjà trop. Il reste ainsi longtemps, perdu dans les draps et la mémoire de Charles, les odeurs, les plis, les choses : sur le chevet la montre, vers le fauteuil les chaussures, au sol le pantalon, la chemise. Il se tourne, respire, regarde, ferme les yeux, songe.

« Oh shit ! », entend-il. C’est Charles qui à part écrire ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts.

Alors, paresseusement Erik se lève. Au sol il ramasse son caleçon, passe à la salle de bains puis il entre dans la cuisine.

Face à la gazinière, Charles s’affaire, un torchon et une éponge en mains : la cafetière italienne a débordé. De dos, il est ravissant, son embarras visible et le tee-shirt trop grand floutant son cul – _Erik a quatorze ans, il vient de comprendre qu’il est amoureux de Simon Chemtov… Non, Erik a vingt-cinq ans, il vient de découvrir Charles, il descend les escaliers de Paris 1, il arrive dans la rue de Tolbiac, c’est l’automne, il pleut et il a envie de danser, alors qu’il a passé deux heures à s’étriper avec un petit écossais imbu de lui-même au sujet de la traduction de termes techniques de Sciences Sociales : « Je suis doctorant en Sociologie alors bon… », « alors bon quoi ? », Charles a déjà cet air agaçant de celui qui sait qu’on ne lui résiste pas et qu’il vient de ferrer un nouveau poisson, est-ce qu’Erik est un poisson si facile à pêcher ? « Est-ce que vous viendriez boire un café ou une bière avec moi, un soir, une après-midi, comme vous voulez, si vous êtes disponible, quand vous voulez ?... », « un thé », « un thé ? », « un thé. Je suis britannique, je bois du thé… ». Erik sait qu’il vient de rencontrer l’amour de sa vie… Non, il ne sait pas mais quelque part au fond de lui, dans les escaliers de Tolbiac, puis sous la pluie, ça chante que c’est ça. Ça n’est pas prévu au programme, Erik a un programme très détaillé de sa vie à venir : après les études le combat, on est en 2003, l’année de la grande grève contre la réforme des retraites qui va lui mettre le pied à l’étrier. C’est l’imprévu, l’accident, la fatalité, Charles est comme ça : il ne s’annonce pas, il débarque et c’est tout. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout, Erik est un garçon raisonnable qui ne se laisse pas aisément perturber. Ils se revoient. Dans une brasserie de la place de la Contrescarpe, c’est Charles qui a choisi l’endroit qu’il trouve « tellement pittoresque ! », il y a le brouhaha de la salle, le bruit du percolateur, l’impolitesse des serveurs, le tintement incessant des tasses, les conversations des clients… Le souffle d’Erik se coupe parce que les cheveux de Charles sont mouillés, parce qu’il porte un pull violet, « je préfère qu’on dise lilas ou parme. Ou mauve. A la rigueur, mauve, j’accepte », qu’Erik entrevoit sous l’imperméable ceinturé, le printemps s’assoit à côté d’Erik, c’est réellement le printemps, ça embaume le jardin, le jasmin et le feuillage humide, Erik se trouve bête et mauvais poète, et parce que sous la table le genou de Charles frôle le sien. Est-ce que c’est volontaire ? On pourrait croire que non au vu du sourire angélique de Charles, mais le diable est roublard : il a mis ses ailes et son auréole alors qu’il n’a qu’une idée : vous conduire en enfer. Erik rouge de confusion demande : son genou à son tour cherche la rotule de l’autre, Charles pose sa tasse dans la soucoupe, auriculaire levé s’il vous plaît, « vous ne savez vraiment pas faire le thé », « vous ? », « vous, les français », et puis mettant les coudes sur la table, ses cils papillonnant un peu trop, il répond muettement en bougeant les lèvres : « yes… ». Le cœur d’Erik a un problème, il palpite un peu trop, ça n’est pas normal, à vingt-cinq ans on n’a pas de problèmes cardiaques ou alors il faut consulter et puis on n’a pas subitement si chaud, surtout quand on a comme Erik une activité physique régulière. Mais rien dans cette histoire n’est normal… Autre étrangeté, une parmi d’autres : dans ce genre de situations, parfois, pas toujours mais parfois, Erik invite l’autre à descendre aux toilettes et il règle la question en le plaquant contre un mur… Est-ce qu’Erik a envie de plaquer Charles contre un mur ? Oui et puis non, définitivement non, il a plutôt et déjà envie de se faire tout petit pour se blottir dans ses bras ou de lui retirer ses chaussures et de lui baiser les pieds. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond… Et Charles est tellement irritant et adorable qui minaude et en fait des tonnes, croisant ses jambes sous le regard d’Erik, découvrant sa cheville et la chaussette rouge, il se prend pour un évêque ?, qui tirebouchonne et laisse voir un peu de peau à la lisière du pantalon, depuis quand est-ce le comble de l’érotisme ? Non, non, non, il faut qu’Erik se reprenne, on ne lit pas Marx, Weber et Bourdieu depuis que l’on a seize ans pour tomber aussi facilement aux rets d’un anglais « qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Je ne suis pas anglais ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Vous êtes agaçant à la fin… », d’un anglais raffiné qui ne cache ni ses caprices ni ses manies. Mais Charles sur le trottoir dit : « le Champollion projette Maurice d’Ivory demain soir. Est-ce que… ? », il a relevé le col de son imperméable, il a froid parce qu’il pleut, il frissonne, pourquoi est-ce qu’il pleut ? On ne doit pas faire de tort à Charles, rien ni personne. Alors Erik ne se reprend pas et répond : « oui, demain soir. Je vous attends à la sortie Cluny ? », « non, ce n’est pas la peine, j’habite dans le quartier », « Ah ? Où ? », « rue des Ecoles », « je vous raccompagne alors… ». Et Erik est cuit, pris comme un rat ou toute autre métaphore qui dirait que maintenant il ne peut plus s’échapper. Est-ce que Charles fait le même effet aux autres : aux hommes, aux femmes, aux caniches, à tous les êtres vivants et maudits qui peuplent cette Terre ? Il est impossible que Charles ne fasse pas le même effet, même un poulpe au fond de l’océan s’il voyait Charles s’éprendrait de lui et mourrait asphyxié pour le seul plaisir de respirer le même air. Erik devient paranoïaque, jaloux et très inquiet. Dans la file d’attente du Champo, il guette, il épie, il vérifie si les autres voient comme lui, avec la même douloureuse évidence, le précieux trésor qui se tient à ses côtés et qui lui parle sans discontinuer du roman de Forster. Mais Charles le rassure et le comble lorsque dans l’obscurité de la salle, au moment où sur l’écran Wilby et Grant s’enlacent tendrement dans la chambre à Cambridge, c’est une scène à la fois magnifique et tragique, il tapote son genou et prend sa main en disant : « rassurez-vous, c’est réciproque… ». Et enfin, ce qui met littéralement le cœur d’Erik à l’envers, Charles a un sanglot, à cause de l’intensité de la scène ou de son propre émoi ou des deux à la fois, et Charles sera toujours comme ça, il ne distinguera pas la fiction de la réalité, tout se mélangera toujours, et Erik baise sa main en confirmant : « oui, c’est réciproque ». Et après ils ont la délicatesse d’oublier cet instant, parce qu’ils veulent continuer à vivre éternellement le début jusqu’à ce que Charles n’en puisse plus et force Erik à l’embrasser sur le pas de sa porte. Voilà, voilà, c’est fini, Erik succombe et il ne reprendra pas son souffle pendant cinq longues et merveilleuses années…_

D’ailleurs, ne l’a-t-il toujours pas repris.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? », demande-t-il en s’appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

Charles se retourne et grimace.

« J’ai voulu te faire du café et ça a débordé…

\- Tu as mis trop d’eau dans le réservoir, comprend Erik. Reviens te coucher… »

Sans conviction, Charles éponge l’eau brunie qui stagne autour de la cafetière. Découragé, il abandonne. Le jeu que propose Erik est beaucoup plus intéressant que le ménage.

« Mais je t’ai fait du café… Et puis j’écris », dit-il un peu trop langoureusement en indiquant la table.

Il a sorti ses carnets, son stylo-plume, son ordinateur. En deux jours, il a envahi l’espace. A la salle de bain, sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo, sa brosse à dents côtoie celle d’Erik mais il a son propre tube de dentifrice. Il a posé toutes ses petites coquetteries : brosse, ciseaux et huile pour l’entretien de sa barbe et de sa moustache, crème hydratante pour le visage et les mains, flacon de parfum. Du reste s’est-il plaint dès le premier jour : « il n’y a pas assez de place… ».

« Tu écris quoi ? interroge Erik.

\- Je prends des notes pour plus tard. Hier soir, ça m’a donné des idées.

\- Je te donne des idées ? »

Charles essuie ses mains dans le torchon, les inspecte. Il snobe Erik en regardant tout, sauf lui. Il s’approche de la table, aligne deux carnets, referme mécaniquement des fenêtres ouvertes sur l’écran de son ordinateur.

« Moui… », fait-il en souriant.

Il est sacripant, pas prêt à se laisser voler la vedette par le grand corps d’Erik, immobile et presque nu, qui attire son regard comme le miel attire les guêpes, mais la guêpe est rouée. Volatile, elle butine, elle ne se pose pas encore. Il ne se passe quasiment rien, à peine bougent-ils, seulement laissent-ils monter entre eux le désir, c’est une onde, un flux invisible qui transite de l’un à l’autre, qui joueur ricoche. Erik pourrait avancer de quelques pas, coincer Charles contre la table, glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt, sentir sous ses paumes la chair confortable qui enrobe les hanches. Il ne fait rien. Uniquement se rend-il plus présent, croisant ses bras, ses biceps sont un appât pour le regard de Charles qu’il veut capturer. Charles piétine, désœuvré. Quand il trépigne, il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté droit, son sourire taquin frise le coin de sa barbe, ses yeux sont des lacs transparents au fond desquels patientent des requins. Alors Erik relance :

« Reviens te coucher…

\- Pourquoi faire ? (Tout en lui est espièglerie et jeu, cet homme n’a pas d’âge)

\- Du macramé.

\- Tu brodes ?

\- Il ne faut pas confondre le macramé et la broderie…

\- Oh shut up ! »

En une volée, il franchit la distance qui les sépare. Charles ne se déplace comme personne, du moins Erik n’a-t-il jamais vu quiconque bouger comme lui. Il est une aile, une aile solide et insécable, mais une aile tout de même, une aile qui flotte et que rien ne contraint. Le mouvement chez Charles est un peu plus que la mobilisation des muscles et la lutte laborieuse contre la gravité et l’inertie ; le mouvement chez Charles est grâce baroque, son corps n’étant ni délié ni fin, dénaturation, étonnement. Erik pense au poème de Baudelaire que Charles a vaincu : il est l’albatros qui même posé à terre reste gracieux.

Dans les bras ouverts d’Erik il atterrit, contre son torse il rebondit. De réceptionner ainsi cette masse, Erik griffe méchamment ses lombaires à la saillie du chambranle.

« Tu n’es pas exactement une plume, moque-t-il.

\- Je t’emmerde, je t’emmerde… »

Immédiat et possessif, Charles enroule ses bras à la nuque d’Erik, étire son cou en arrière, d’un seul geste en faisant deux : exhiber la volupté désirable de sa gorge, darder au travers de ces cils noirs un regard aguicheur, et creuse son dos sous la douce pression des mains d’Erik.

Erik sourit. Depuis son réveil ne réalisait-il pas qu’il lui manquait cette chose évidente : Charles dans ses bras.

« Je t’ai manqué, affirme Charles qui pose.

\- Terriblement. »

Ensemble, ils comprennent la portée de leurs mots. Pendant quelques minutes, Charles a manqué à Erik ; pendant dix ans ils se sont manqués l’un à l’autre.

« Pardon, pardon, souffle gravement Erik.

\- Ça va, mon grand chéri. Je suis là maintenant, ça n’arrivera plus… (Pourquoi dit-il cela ? C’est Erik qui devrait dire cela, pas Charles)

\- Je ne… Pourquoi es-tu…, commence Erik.

\- Chut, tais-toi… Embrasse-moi, emmène-moi au lit… »

Si Charles veut être distrait alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Erik se penche et l’embrasse. Charles ronronne, se met sur la pointe des pieds. Au cœur d’Erik s’implante l’habituel vœu, celui de l’oindre et de l’ensevelir davantage – _un jour alors qu’ils se promenaient aux Tuileries, bien avant qu’ils ne s’embrassassent pour la première fois, Charles avait dit : « je ne comprends pas la pudeur des gens à employer le vocabulaire de l’amour. On dirait, je ne sais pas, que c’est vulgaire. Ou alors le disent-ils mais sans en comprendre la profondeur. Si les mots existent, c’est bien pour qu’on les utilise. Il suffit juste d’en renouveler l’usage ». Erik en avait éprouvé une grande frustration car au bord de ses lèvres s’étranglaient des mots d’amour que pour personne encore il n’avait pensés. Charles pervers lui donnait une permission qu’il ne prit que plus tard, lors de leur premier baiser._ Alors récite-t-il :

« Mon cœur, mon joli cœur …

\- Te l’ai-je déjà brisé ?

\- Une fois.

\- C’était une bêtise, se souvient Charles.

\- Oui, c’est oublié. D’ailleurs est-il à toi, tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble. »

On s’embrasse encore, le dos d’Erik piqué par l’angle du chambranle. Les mains se promènent, celles d’Erik enfin sous le tee-shirt, ses doigts notant la peau souple tendue sur les hanches ; celles de Charles plus cavalières se faufilant sous l’élastique du caleçon et griffant les fesses. Charles gémit. Ils se croisent et s’entrecroisent, s’emmêlent et se câlinent, debout. Leurs queues bandées se frôlent. Charles geint. Il a ce geste, celui de lever une cuisse pour à la fois s’ouvrir davantage et enrober Erik en accrochant sa taille. Son désir, à chacune de ses apparitions, est un évènement impossible, qui fait fi des contingences et ne se préoccupe nullement des conditions de son exécution, dont le pouvoir sur Erik est si grand qu’il l’émeut et l’excite en même temps.

« Tu veux me grimper dessus…

\- Au lit, au lit », exige Charles.

Maladroitement, on s’y rend. Dans le brouillon des draps, on s’amuse, on badine, on tend des pièges que vicieux on ne referme pas. Nu, on s’expose puis on se cache. On se regarde et on boude. De sa langue, Erik chasse sur toute l’étendue de la peau chérie les graduations de l’odeur, en partant des aisselles jusqu’à la plante des pieds. La bouche de Charles, baveuse, sans le moindre respect, ruine un ventre, souille un cul, mine des cuisses. Le corps tout entier devient une cause et un objet de jouissance. Il est tout à fait possible qu’Erik jouisse en comptant les vertèbres de Charles comme il est probable que Charles jouisse en se faisant sucer le cou.

La matinée est une plage sur laquelle ils s’échouent.

***

Ils petit-déjeunent après midi. Dans la cour gravillonnée, Erik sort une table et deux chaises. Il met une jolie nappe blanche qu’il tient de sa mère. Il refait du café, le précédent n’étant plus bon. Charles choisit un thé russe parfumé aux écorces d’orange qu’il infuse dans une théière en porcelaine fleurie. Erik tartine des toasts de chèvre frais, Charles fait griller des tranches de jambon, succédané de bacon, et découpe un melon. On ouvre un bocal de figues confites au sirop. Ça sent le gras, le sucre et la fraîcheur. Repus, ils se basculent sur leurs chaises, assis côte à côte face à la forêt – _En terrasse de café sur les planches de Deauville, Charles ayant voulu voir l’océan et mangé des fruits de mer, il avait dit : « il y a deux types d’amoureux : ceux qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, mon dieu que c’est ennuyant ! et ceux qui ensemble qui regardent le monde. C’est nous. »._ En petite vedette, choyée et adulée, il a mis ses lunettes de soleil. Aussi a-t-il enfilé un pantalon, rouge carmin avec de larges poches plaquées et un débardeur blanc. « La chemisette c’est interdit mais le marcel c’est permis ? », a souligné Erik en le voyant s’habiller. « La chemisette c’est vulgaire, le marcel c’est sexy, surtout sur un pédé. Autre chose ? », a-t-il mouché. De contentement, ils soupirent, se resservent du thé et du café, se font des politesses.

« Elle est jolie cette nappe, remarque Charles qui saisit le coin brodé des initiales : E.L. Tu la tiens de ta mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? »

Erik pose sa tasse, se remet droit sur sa chaise, inspire.

« Elle est morte. »

Charles a un tremblement, le thé tache son pantalon. Lui aussi pose sa tasse et se remet droit. Il retire ses lunettes de soleil.

« Oh mon chéri ! s’émeut-il. Quand ? Quand était-ce ? 

\- Il y a deux ans. »

Charles se penche, prend les mains d’Erik dans les siennes. Ses yeux sont humides.

« Tu veux m’en parler ? »

Erik s’étrangle. Dans la prise affectueuse de Charles, ses mains se serrent et frémissent. Il est seul, si seul depuis deux ans, il ne retient pas ses larmes.

« Oh mon chéri ! Viens, viens ! », dit Charles qui se lève et qui contre son ventre prend la tête d’Erik.

Erik blotti contre Charles qui baise tendrement ses cheveux, pleure sa mère.

***

Ensuite, à Charles qui s’est assis tout près de lui en tirant sa chaise et qui renouvelle ses gestes de tendresse et d’affection, Erik raconte le décès de sa mère, comment alors qu’ils fêtaient Hanoukka ensemble, elle avait fait un premier malaise. Il raconte les urgences, l’hospitalisation, son affolement quand le cardiologue, très gentil par ailleurs, lui expliqua qu’Eddie souffrait d’une maladie du cœur, incurable à son âge, qu’il n’y avait rien faire. Il détaille ses visites quotidiennes, assis sur une chaise en plastique, à lire le journal à sa mère, à lui relire aussi ses romans préférés. Eddie qui se résigne, qui blanchit et maigrit jour après jour, qui n’a plus même la force de se lever pour aller seule aux toilettes. Eddie qui malgré tout rassure son fils, lui tapote la main et l’embrasse. Il dit : « chaque soir, quand je rentrais, j’habitais chez elle parce qu’à l’époque je n’avais pas encore cette maison, j’allais un peu partout, quand je rentrais le soir, je pleurais dans son lit, dans le lit de ma mère, et j’avais peur… je n’ai jamais été autant terrorisé que pendant cette période… ». Et puis, un matin, elle dit : « il est temps, mon fils ». Erik comprend, il se dispute avec les médecins qui refusent de la laisser partir, il signe une décharge, il ramène sa mère chez elle, il la porte dans son lit, elle ne pèse plus rien, pas plus lourd qu’un petit chaton. Et enfin, elle dit encore : « s’il te plaît, mon fils, quand tout sera fini, tu réciteras les psaumes. Promets-moi… », Erik promet. Elle ne dit plus rien, avec un sourire elle s’endort, Erik la veille en tenant sa main. Tout doucement, elle part, son pouls file et puis s’éteint. Erik seul, devant la dépouille de sa mère, récite les psaumes.

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas cherché à me joindre ? Pour me prévenir ou me demander mon aide ? demande Charles.

\- Cela faisait huit ans, Charles. Je n’ai pas osé.

\- Tu aurais dû. »

Charles se rapproche encore, il enlace Erik : « mon chéri, mon chéri, je t’aime tellement, je suis là maintenant, tu n’es plus seul… ». Erik se laisse bercer.

« Où est-elle ? questionne Charles.

\- Au cimetière de Carpentras. C’est un cimetière juif.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Mais non, Charles. Ce n’est pas la peine, il faudrait prendre la voiture, il y en a pour plus d’une heure de trajet.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends.

\- Si, si, je veux.

\- Alors on y va. »

***

En toute fin d’après-midi, ils arrivent à Carpentras. Charles a roulé lentement pour préserver Erik. Le cimetière est encore ouvert. Il fait beau, le ciel est mauve. Sur la pierre tombale, Charles dépose un caillou. Ils se recueillent. Erik ne pleure plus. Charles prend sa main et l’embrasse. Erik avoue : « à la fin, à l’hôpital elle a dit : où est Charles ? ». C’est Charles qui sans bruit pleure, en s’excusant : « pardon, pardon… ». « Non, répond Erik. Je sais combien tu l’aimais » – _Une amitié solide, indéfectible entre une femme âgée et un jeune homme dès le premier regard. « Oh ! comme il est beau ! » avait dit Eddie en rencontrant Charles qui avait rougi, « vous êtes aussi beau que mon fils ! », « il est un peu plus beau que moi », avait répliqué Charles, « oui, c’est vrai mais c’est mon fils, il est plus beau que tout le monde et il vous aime alors… ». A chacune de leurs visites, Eddie et Charles avaient des conciliabules dans le dos d’Erik et dont celui-ci était le sujet principal : mangeait-il bien ? Avait-il besoin d’argent ? Était-il heureux ? Autour d’Erik flottait un nuage de tendresse que les deux autres qui s’étaient bien trouvés, soufflaient. « Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a eu une mère comme ça et pas moi ? », « S’il te plaît, laisse aux juifs la seule chance qu’ils ont dans ce monde : celle d’avoir des mères irréprochables… »._

***

Ils reviennent quand la nuit tombe. Dans les phares du cabriolet, la route est un ruban vide qui se déroule. Enigmatique, Charles dit : « Ta vie c’est ma vie. Comment as-tu pu… sans moi ? ». Le propos, autoritaire et invasif, devrait effrayer Erik. Etrangement, ce n’est pas le cas. On pourrait gloser sur l’individualité dans le couple, sur la préservation des espaces personnels, dire avec cette la réserve actuelle qui teinte les échanges et qui n’est pas autre chose que la méconnaissance du don : « tu es toi, je suis moi, nous ne nous confondons pas ». Ce langage, froid, médiocre, est pour nous, pauvres mortels. Eux n’en sont plus là. Erik sait désormais qu’ils sont indissociables. « Fais-moi un câlin », répond-il. « Attends », Charles regarde le bord de la route, cherche un bas-côté où il puisse sans danger se garer. Il freine. Les pneus crissent. « Viens là, mon grand… », fait-il en ouvrant ses bras. Ils s’enlacent.

***

A leur retour, ils rangent la table, les chaises, le petit-déjeuner qu’ils avaient laissés dehors. Charles prépare des œufs brouillés, une salade de tomates, débouche une bouteille de vin pendant qu’Erik prend une douche. Sous le jet d’eau chaude, une angoisse le prend, la chappe de la solitude s’abat sur lui. Ça le terrasse, peut-être est-ce le deuil de sa mère, peut-être est-ce son amour pour Charles qui ne sera jamais comblé. Il se sèche à peine, enfile rapidement un tee-shirt, se précipite à la cuisine.

« Charles ? s’essouffle-t-il.

\- Oui, quoi ? » fait Charles en se retournant, spatule à la main.

Hésitant une seconde, il comprend. Il pose la spatule, éteint le feu sous la poêle où cuisent les œufs. De nouveau, il ouvre ses bras. Erik s’y précipite ; dans le creux d’une épaule il cache son visage.

« Je sais, mon grand chéri, dit Charles qui le serre fort. Je sais… Il n’y pas de mot. Cela fait quinze ans, vois-tu, que je les cherche, les mots, et je ne les ai pas encore trouvés… C’est grâce à toi que je les cherche… Je voudrais bien ne jamais les trouver… »

Comment Charles fait-il ça ? Comment fait-il pour comprendre sur le seul indice du visage d’Erik, ses yeux tristes et sa moue, ses incertitudes qu’à Charles uniquement il montre ? Comment fait-il pour habiter si pleinement l’âme d’Erik que malgré ces dix ans écoulés, il en perçoive toujours si parfaitement les ombres, les aléas, la précarité ? Ce n’est ni de la compassion ni de la sympathie, ces manifestations en basse tension d’une tendresse longuement construite. C’est de l’invasion et de la possession ; l’âme d’Erik est possédée comme un terrain par un propriétaire qui l’arpente est possédé. C’est terrifiant et ce n’est pas le moins du monde rassurant. C’est le pouvoir de Charles d’être celui par lequel on désire et on se réjouit d’être pris. Erik n’est pas seul, il est _habité._ Le sortilège est complet puisque Charles ajoute, suivant en secret la pensée d’Erik :

« Toi aussi, tu me hantes… Tu me hantes… »

Chacun est à l’autre son fantôme. Faut-il avoir de cette charge la hauteur, la mesure et la noblesse. Ils les ont – _Par une matinée pluvieuse et grise lors de laquelle ils avaient décidé, frileux, de ne pas quitter le lit, à moins que cela fût par un jour de grand soleil passé en terrasse de café, les tasses et les verres alignés devant eux, offrant au monde, magnanimes, la vision de leur si bel accord, dans tous les cas ce fut en refermant les Hauts de Hurlevent que pour la nième fois Charles relisait, qu’il avait dit : « l’amour véritable, fictionnel, parfaitement romantique, ça n’existe pas. Les gens… », et il avait montré la foule d’un geste vague, alors oui c’était en terrasse, du reste portait-il une très jolie chemise grenat, « les gens croient qu’ils aiment. Ils se trompent. Moi, je dirais plutôt qu’ils fricotent. C’est gentil, fricoter, c’est rassurant, ça occupe mais ça ne vaut pas grand-chose… », « Et nous ? », l’avait interrompu Erik, déjà inquiet, « Laisse-moi finir…, l’amour véritable, ça se rencontre une fois par décennie, que dis-je ? Une fois par siècle… Les autres, ils peuvent bien essayer, c’est déjà pris. Par nous. ». Ils étaient rentrés en longeant les quais. Ils avaient regardé le soleil se coucher derrière Notre-Dame. C’était l’été, les rues, les places étaient bondées. « Je voudrais bien qu’un jour tu m’embrasses publiquement », avait regretté Charles, « Je veux bien mais il faudra alors que tu acceptes que je me batte parce qu’il n’est pas question que je laisse quiconque te porter préjudice… », avait aussi regretté Erik, « les bagarres, l’honneur, tout ça, ça ne m’excite absolument pas », « tu ne veux pas que je te défende ? », « non… ». Charles avait poussé Erik sous un porche. Embrasse-moi, je t’aime, tu es fou, je sais…_

_***_

Ils mangent dans la chambre. Charles installe au sol la nappe d’Eddie, c’est un pique-nique en intérieur. Ils pourraient manger dehors sur la terrasse, il fait bon, la nuit est chaude mais Charles veut un nid. A leur verticale, dans le plafond, Erik monté sur une chaise, vrille le petit crochet auquel il suspend la moustiquaire. Le voile retombe au centre de la chambre, recouvrant sur un de ses bords le pied du lit, leur offrant ainsi sous la tente improvisée un appui bienvenu pour leur dos. Charles en hôte courtois qui reçoit fait le service. Il a trouvé dans le placard de la cuisine de jolis verres en cristal, hérités d’Eddie, et des assiettes où sont peintes des roses et des feuillages. Ils mangent, assis en tailleur comme des enfants et tout est fin et délicat, comme une dînette sur le point de se briser. Une fois sustentés, le vin continuant de couler, Charles s’adosse au lit et Erik, gonflé par son sentiment, un sentiment grave et plein mais qui n’est pas lourd, l’amour lesté permettant cet envol contradictoire, s’allonge, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Charles. Au-dessus de lui, dans son champ de vision, les mains chéries virevoltent, parfois s’arrêtent et, pendant que l’une caresse ses cheveux, l’autre se perd aux coins de son visage, dessinant tendrement ses traits, l’angle de sa mâchoire, ses tempes, d’un pouce soulignant ses lèvres, d’un index suivant son nez. Charles le caresse et l’aime. Aussi parfois elles s’activent à remplir le verre de Charles et Erik sourit et Charles sourit aussi : « que veux-tu ? La vie est plus gaie avec du vin et avec toi ! ». Ils parlent de leur enfance qu’ils se sont maintes et maintes fois racontée, narrant les mêmes anecdotes mais qu’ils aiment encore entendre, et d’autres qu’ils dénichent dans leurs souvenirs. Charles raconte sa mère, toujours vivante : « la méchanceté, ça conserve ! » – _Au téléphone, le son de la voix de la mère de Charles qui mauvaise finissait par faire pleurer son fils, « passe la moi, que je lui dise ses quatre vérités ! », grondait Erik en colère. Jamais il ne la rencontra, bienheureusement car dans le cas contraire, il eût outrepassé les limites de la bienséance._ Ils parlent, parlent encore, ce sont des confidences, à eux seuls réservées, ils analysent aussi, leurs esprits alertes, « Et si je suis comme ça, c’est parce qu’à cinq ans j’ai compris que… », « à cinq ans vraiment ? », « oui, à cinq ans, mais laisse-moi te dire… ». Ils s’aiment, ils aiment tout, leurs échecs, leurs bassesses, leurs tristesses, leurs désillusions, leurs espérances. La nuit passe, ils ne se lassent pas, ni de ce qu’ils racontent, ni de ce qu’ils entendent : « tu as vraiment fait ça ? Vraiment ? », « Vraiment, je te jure, et après, j’ai dit… ».

A la fin, quand l’aube pointe, et Charles a vidé deux bouteilles mais il est encore très lucide, il dit :

« Mon chéri, je t’aime, il n’y aura jamais que toi mais il faut que tu saches. En partant, tu n’as pas seulement pris mon amour, tu m’as aussi pris mon meilleur ami… »

Erik ne peut que répondre :

« Embrasse-moi, pardonne-moi, je suis ton serviteur…

\- Tu es bête !

\- N’est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Que je te serve ? Eternellement ?

\- Si.

\- Alors embrasse-moi. »

Charles embrasse Erik.

« On dort ?

\- On dort. »

Ils se déshabillent l’un l’autre avec des tendresses, des baisers et des câlineries.

« Les dents ?

\- Marre, on les lavera demain…

\- D’accord. Demain. De toute façon, tu peux avoir une haleine de poney, j’aurais toujours envie de t’embrasser.

\- J’ai une haleine de poney ? Quand ? (souffle dans sa paume)

\- J’ai toujours rêvé d’embrasser un cheval…

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Viens là que je te montre… »

Ils s’embrassent. Ils se couchent. Erik éteint. Ils rêvent.

***


	5. Le coup final de Charles

Charles a dit : « Laisse-moi faire… » – _Après l’annonce du départ d’Erik, il avait aussi dit, raide de colère, à tel point qu’Erik, faut-il encore le noter, avait tremblé devant tant de détermination, soudainement terrorisé par la volonté de Charles, celui-ci ne se concevant pas autrement qu’en maître auquel on ne désobéit pas, Erik alors se trouvant soumis à un choix impérieux, vital, où hormis la réalisation de ses projets politiques, entrait en jeu de manière brutale, qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors pas perçu, une façon de survie, et selon lequel s’il n’avait pas tenu bon face à Charles, il eût disparu, anéanti sous le joug de celui-ci ; il avait aussi dit : « Si tu passes cette porte, ne compte pas revenir ! Je ne serai pas femme de marin à attendre éternellement tes retours ! Réfléchis, réfléchis bien… Si tu pars, ce sera définitivement fini ! Pour toujours… » A trente ans, Erik insuffisamment armé, avait refusé de se perdre en Charles._

Désormais et après dix ans, et surtout après ces trois jours, trois jours vraiment est-ce vraisemblable pour persuader quiconque qu’un empire abattu soit si solidement reconstruit, la menace apparaît pour un artifice. Mais Charles n’a ni parole ni honneur, la seule fidélité qui vaille étant celle qu’il a vouée à son sentiment, un sentiment si absolu qu’il ne souffre ni le temps ni les accidents, l’absence d’Erik finalement reléguée au rang des accidents, et qui crée un monde où les valeurs s’inversent, la dignité n’étant plus une vertu intrinsèque mais la disposition sans cesse éprouvée de se mesurer à la grandeur du premier serment. Par dévotion non pas à Erik mais à son amour pour lui, Charles peut mentir, tromper, se dédire, et ce même face à Erik. Rien ne compte que la conservation.

La conversion d’Erik étant dorénavant entière, cet état dans lequel il se complaît, pour l’atteindre lui fallait-il commettre une faute qui objectivement n’en était pas une mais dont le statut dans le monde de Charles ne se discute pas, demeure une inquiétude simple : comment matériellement continuer de s’aimer ? Charles habitant Londres, y étant attaché par sa fille, la mère de celle-ci et son métier, ses amitiés sans doute aussi auxquelles Erik n’est plus mêlé, comment raccommoder le fil et faire qu’il ne se brise plus ? Alors, bien que Charles ait dit : « laisse-moi faire… », la confiance d’Erik est insuffisante et il demande :

« Tu t’en vas demain, n’est-ce pas ? »

A midi passé, il est encore au lit, la paresse étant en compagnie de Charles qui se moque des heures, une qualité qui prend ses aises, et Charles debout portant le plateau sur lequel il apporte un petit-déjeuner tardif, s’arrête. Erik que pourtant préoccupe son souci du comment, ne peut se retenir de le contempler une nouvelle fois. Le tee-shirt revêtu chaque matin a été exceptionnellement glissé dans un jean (peut-on après seulement deux matins parler d’une habitude à laquelle en se vêtant complétement Charles dérogerait au troisième ? Mais le fait qu’il se soit habillé, abandonnant par ce geste la nonchalance familière par laquelle sa présence ici faisait de la maison d’Erik sa propre maison, rappelle à ce dernier le départ prochain et poinçonne un peu plus son cœur), ses petits cheveux pointus et serrés luisent, sa barbe fournie lui donne un air de diable sale. Il a à la gorge un éclat lumineux, lentille brillante et dansante que projette au travers des volets clos le soleil – _Charles n’est pas fait de poussière, il est fait d’autre chose, kaléidoscope d’images qui, assemblées, disparates, incarnent parfaitement le fantasme d’Erik, ignorant qu’il était de l’avoir, et qui, en s’y imbriquant et en le complétant le révèlent, le fantasme n’étant pas premièrement sexuel mais le désir inconscient de l’existence d’un autre._ Sur les tommettes, ses pieds nus, objets fétiches d’une adoration. Son sourcil gauche se lève, impérieux. La pensée d’Erik se découd, se délite. Lui viennent d’autres questions, plus essentielles, comme celle de savoir ou que lui soit répété, s’il est pour Charles ce que Charles est pour lui.

Charles s’avance. Sur le bord du lit, il dépose le plateau.

« N’eût été Jeanne, je serais resté. Mais je lui ai promis un petit passage à Paris sur notre trajet du retour…

\- Je comprends. »

Erik s’assoit dans le lit, son café fumant lui est tendu, « cette fois-ci, je ne l’ai pas fait déborder ». Charles, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, sirote son thé. Ils se regardent. La tristesse s’invite, qui en ce dernier jour, n’était pas conviée. Elle est là, discourtoise et imposante, déposée sur le plateau, du reste n’y a-t-il plus de pain et Charles a tartiné des biscottes. Visiblement déplaît-elle à Charles puisqu’il dit :

« Tu m’embêtes.

\- Je suis désolé… Je voudrais juste savoir ce que nous…

\- Ecoute, s’empresse Charles. Ecoute… Je dois aller ce soir à un entretien avec un journaliste que je ne peux décommander…

\- Tu ne me l’avais pas dit.

\- Non, j’allais le faire. C’est prévu depuis longtemps. Je me suis engagé auprès de Moira pour répondre avec elle à une interview sur le théâtre.

\- Ah ?

\- Alors je te propose la chose suivante : nous parlerons de tout quand je serai revenu. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus de trois heures, aller-retour compris. Veux-tu bien ? »

La tristesse d’Erik, que fabrique son urgence à savoir et qu’approfondit la nouvelle de l’absence prochaine de Charles, est incommensurable, presque voudrait-il être à ce soir pour être enfin rassuré. Comme hier la panique le guette. D’habitude est-il plus fort, lui que rien à part le décès de sa mère n’altère. La tasse reste au bord de ses lèvres. Il se déteste d’avoir subitement les mains tremblantes et le regard éploré. Charles mérite une fête, non pas des adieux chagrinés. Erik force un sourire mais son accord ne vient pas.

« D’accord… », assène Charles et d’autorité il prend la tasse d’Erik, repose la sienne et dépose le plateau intact sur le sol. « D’accord, je vais t’occuper… »

Résolument, il s’agenouille dans le lit et, faisant face à Erik, il se dresse sur ses cuisses tendues. Il impressionne, tel un hypnotique serpent que charmerait une flûte maligne.

« Défais ma braguette, ordonne-t-il.

\- Mais Charles… »

Sans bouger, mettant même avec une effronterie assumée ses mains sur ses hanches, pointant dans la direction d’Erik son pubis recouvert, il reprend :

« Mon chéri, il faut que tu saches une chose : je n’aime pas du tout quand tu doutes de moi, mais alors pas du tout… Là tu doutes de moi et cela me contrarie fortement. Alors je te le demande, non, je te l’ordonne : défais ma braguette… »

Une idée au contenu peu croyable surgit à l’esprit d’Erik :

« C’est pour ça que tu as mis un pantalon ce matin ? »

Le sourcil suffisant se lève encore, jamais au repos, allumant au front un chemin de dureté et les yeux, noircis par une sévère discipline, s’illuminent :

« Tu veux que je te dise la différence qu’il y a entre toi et moi ? La différence fondamentale qu’il y a entre toi et moi c’est que tu n’as pas assez la foi…

\- C’est pour ça que tu as mis un pantalon…

\- Oui, concède Charles dans un soupir. Vas-tu m’obéir ? »

La joie revient au cœur d’Erik, que divertit et enflamme l’admirable pertinence de Charles. Comme un pénitent qui vient quémander le pardon mais se cherche encore des excuses, il ajoute :

« J’ai la foi. C’est juste que je m’inquiète.

\- L’inquiétude est la marque du doute. Tu doutes… Bon sang Erik ! Défais ma braguette ! », s’irrite Charles.

Ainsi le sorcier a-t-il des prémonitions et Charles pressentant la demande soucieuse d’Erik avant même que celui-ci l’éprouve, mais ne voulant pas peut-être ternir l’éclat de cette dernière journée par de bas arrangements, élabore intuitivement des distractions, des liesses frivoles non seulement pour détourner l’attention d’Erik et suivre ses propres plans mais plus sûrement pour lui rappeler de manière indiscutable qu’à l’aune du sentiment il est le plus fort puisque le plus croyant. Alors Erik, dont la foi vient d’être mise en défaut, piètre croyant est-il malgré sa conviction de l’être grandement, se met lui aussi à genoux mais ne se dresse pas, ses fesses sur ses talons, et l’adore :

« Comment as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ? »

Charles dont la sévérité ne s’évanouit pas mais s’estompe, prend son visage à deux mains :

« Mon amour, tu es bête parfois… (Erik grimace). Si, tu es bête… Tu oublies un peu trop vite que je te connais. Je te connais…

\- Penses-tu que je te connaisse autant que tu me connais ? (Occasion bienvenue d’assurer une égalité de passion)

\- Oh God ! s’exclame joyeusement Charles. Je crois que j’occupe plus souvent ton esprit que toi-même ! Me trompe-je ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Alors veux-tu, je te prie, défaire ma braguette ? »

Le confort et la confiance ayant réintégré le cœur et l’âme d’Erik, peut-il de nouveau et à armes égales affronter sereinement celui qui lui fait face.

« Tu me pries ? », ses mains à la ceinture, huit doigts à l’intérieur, les pouces à l’extérieur immobiles sur le premier bouton. Charles toujours dressé sur ses cuisses, expire, « Je te prie, oui ». Le premier bouton est délogé de sa fente. Le tee-shirt trop long cache à la vue d’Erik la peau nue. Il patiente. Studieux, il s’attaque au deuxième bouton. « Tu ne m’ordonnes plus ? », Charles gémit. Toujours et encore cette affolante constatation étonne Erik : ses mains, son souffle sur Charles causent de subites tempêtes. Se prenant pour Eole, il a le sadisme d’un dieu qui mesure son pouvoir : il ralentit. « Je suis poli, voilà tout… », se débat Charles, ses mains demeurant au visage d’Erik, comme des guides, ainsi que sont ses yeux, suppliants et moqueurs, prodigieux acteurs, qui ont la faculté de faire de leurs ardeurs des provocations. Puis le deuxième bouton à son tour se déloge. Ainsi, degré après degré, la braguette se dépiaute, ponctuée dans sa lente descente et son ouverture progressive par un échange vain qui n’a pour seul but que d’allumer des feux et de forcir la bataille : « je n’aime pas quand tu es poli », « que veux-tu alors ? », « que tu m’ordonnes », « ordonner, prier, n’est-ce pas la même chose entre nous ? », Charles au regard mendiant gardant la bonté de ne pas céder, son bas-ventre masqué comme une relique proscrite, protégée par un voile sacré dont le soldat en violant le temple comprend qu’il s’agit de son propre manteau, ce qui oblige Erik, ayant sous ses yeux ce trésor caché, à dire non pas : « retire ton tee-shirt », mais « retire _mon_ tee-shirt… ». Le vêtement, par la seule grâce du désir d’Erik, mis en action lui-même par la volonté de Charles, s’envole et découvre dans le fluide et ample mouvement de Charles, la peau nue, le nombril, la naissance des hanches. Inventions sublimes que sont les vêtements dont le génie procède d’être plusieurs et de se retirer un par un, échelonnant ainsi une découverte qui, si elle était entière et immédiate, perdrait en merveilles, aux âmes grossières l’avidité des corps nus. Ont-ils aussi l’intelligence d’avoir des lisières, laissant à l’imaginaire la divination des parties occultées. Au regard d’Erik s’inscrit la silhouette d’un sexe rond et bombé qui s’étouffe sous le coton du caleçon alors, ne voulant pas aller vite et se faisant révérant, il se penche, toujours à genoux et Charles aussi l’est, c’est cela qui est beau, que tous deux soient à genoux, et de la frontière approche sa bouche. Mais Charles, une main dans ses cheveux, l’arrête : « non », « non ? », « non, ce n’est pas ça que je veux… », « tu ne veux pas que j’embrasse la peau de ton ventre ? », « Si mais ensuite c’est moi qui… », « c’est toi qui ? », « embrasse-moi… ». A peine le baiser sacerdotal, humide en ses bords car il faut de la peau et des nerfs exciter l’impatience, est-il déposé qu’Erik est pris aux épaules et repoussé dans le lit. Mécaniquement déplie-t-il ses jambes entre lesquelles Charles rampant s’installe. « Ah donc… », interprète Erik au regard vicieux et ordonnateur de Charles. « Oui… », lui est-il confirmé, lui qui a la faiblesse de n’être que succinctement vêtu et dont l’érection derrière le bouclier du caleçon est touchée par des lèvres mouillées. « Tu es mauvais, se défend-il, son souffle courageusement stable, tu me demandes de défaire ta braguette et c’est toi qui… », « oui, c’est moi qui… et maintenant tais-toi parce que je ne pourrai plus te répondre… ». De deux mains agiles, le caleçon est retiré ; Erik à la sensation des doigts de Charles glissant sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets, jusqu’à ses pieds, à la vue aussi de ce geste qui le rend vulnérable, l’en aime davantage, ému à l’excès par sa propre pudeur, fragile et futile. On baise, on baise, pense-t-il et lui-même l’a-t-il beaucoup fait, à d’autres après Charles et dont il a oublié les visages, on ne sait pas ce que l’on fait : il y a plus de tension dans un caleçon qu’on permet à l’autre de retirer que dans tous les organes joints… Contradictoire, il suffoque quand enfin Charles le suce, d’une main tenant sa queue, de l’autre caressant son ventre. Plus encore il s’éclaire lorsque Charles se modère, le butine et le torture et qu’à son anus il introduit un doigt tentateur. « Ah ! s’étrangle-t-il, c’est donc ça que tu avais prévu… », « oui, n’as-tu pas dit que j’étais mauvais ? », renchérit Charles qui hoche une barbe luisante et lui fait replier les cuisses afin qu’il s’ouvre plus. Impossible tâche d’à la fois ressentir son cul qui sous l’assaut d’une langue fouineuse se dilate, ses fesses que pique une barbe, écartées par des mains robustes, ses propres mains crochetant ses genoux pour faciliter l’accès, et de voir. Il tremble, hésite, se lâche mais Charles grogne, il se met sur ses coudes, arque le cou. « Je veux voir… », bafouille-t-il, requête inaccessible à laquelle Charles, génial amant, répond en dévêtant d’une main brouillonne son propre cul qu’il agite vers le haut. Si Erik, démuni, ne peut pas se voir se faire dévorer, peut-il au moins voir le cul de Charles et sa fente que barre la ceinture, ultime vision d’un cul saccagé. Vertige qui prend Erik à la vue du noir sillon, étroit ravin où ne descend pas l’œil mais que punit tel une tendre trique le bord du pantalon. « Bordel Charles… Je pourrais passer ma vie à regarder ton cul… », trouve-t-il la force de flatter, « retiens-toi, je n’en ai pas fini », lui est-il commandé. « Pourquoi ? », s’inquiète-t-il, ses nerfs en bout de course, l’incendie déclaré. « Es-tu bien ? », réclame Charles, « Bien ? Oui, oui, je suis bien… Oh Charles ! bon sang, oui, je suis bien… comment peux-tu douter que… tu es … », « ouvert ? », précise Charles dont il semble que la voix résonne au fond du rectum d’Erik. La machine s’arrête et le cœur d’Erik bondit, à moins que plus prosaïquement cela soit ses viscères, les images par un réseau serré au ventre se logeant.

Fondamentalement, Charles est un être égoïste qui a pour son plaisir les plus grandes sollicitudes. Pour cette raison dont il ne fait pas secret, préfère-t-il mille fois être enculé qu’enculer lui-même, son homosexualité l’ayant placé du côté où sa queue, pourvu qu’elle soit soigneusement sucée, choyée et adulée, a perdu cette disposition constitutive à l’invasion et à la capture. Rareté donc que ce qu’il se prépare à faire, qu’il ne réserve qu’à Erik, abandonnant aux autres le soin de le baiser. D’ailleurs, tant qu’à faire, est-ce une facilité de voir ainsi les choses, Charles baisant plus qu’il ne l’est, son cul instrument prestigieux des renversements qu’il opère et de son ineffable supériorité.

« Alors ? », exige-t-il, dressé sur ses genoux, le pantalon et le caleçon entravant ses cuisses, son sexe furieusement bandé.

Il est beau, tout de noir et de rousseur paré, sa lèvre huileuse d’avoir abondamment léché Erik, ses pupilles des cerceaux charbonneux.

« Alors oui, je suis prêt… Viens mais embrasse-moi d’abord et retire… tout ça… (regard indiquant les vêtements qui demeurent), impose Erik, ses cuisses ouvertes et glissantes, son cul comme une chapelle attendant l’onction, ses bras tendus réclamant d’être occupés.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps, gronde Charles, d’une main se branlant, à moins qu’il se contienne.

\- Tu n’as pas le temps ?

\- Non… Si tu crois que c’est facile pour moi de te faire tout ça, de te voir comme ça, si soumis, sans avoir envie tout de suite, vite, vite, de me glisser en toi…

\- Putain Charles ! Qu’est-ce que tu es chiant ! Personne n’est aussi chiant que toi ! »

L’anathème finit sur la bouche adorée, Erik par un louable effort se relevant pour l’embrasser. Ensemble, ils retombent, Erik renonçant à l’idée de Charles nu, le guidant en lui à la fin de la chute.

« Ah ! fait Charles enfin parvenu. Attends…

\- Je ne suis pas pressé…

\- Ça m’étonnerait.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi… »

Ils se regardent et se sourient. Erik écrasé par le poids de Charles, la fermeté possessive de celui-ci bâillonnant et dorlotant son cul, accroche ses talons aux cuisses immobiles, au lit plaque ses mains.

« Je voudrais bien rester comme ça toujours, propose Charles, les yeux clos.

\- Ça me va mais tu dois aller à un foutu rendez-vous avec un journaliste à la con alors c’est comme tu veux…

\- (Regard noir, mâchoire serrée, bras tremblants) Tu es vulgaire…

\- Toujours quand tu me baises…

\- Bien. Tu l’auras voulu. »

Alors Charles se redresse, empêché dans ses mouvements par le pantalon qu’il n’a pas voulu ôter, « je t’avais dit de l’enlever », « la ferme Erik, s’il te plaît », se recule, « c’est moi qui bouge », « quand tu veux », trouve un appui au bois du lit, de toute sa splendeur domine Erik, s’enfonce. Et pousse un long gémissement auquel Erik, le ventre en papillotes et son anus corollé comme une fleur, répond par : « Bordel de merde, Charles, mon trésor, oui ! »

Si Erik ne se résout pas à dire qu’il baise Charles, Charles au contraire le dit et le fait sans la moindre réserve. Même le fait-il très bien, avec d’animales impudeurs, n’ayant pas pour Erik de doucereuses prévenances mais des élans vifs, brutaux qui n’ont pour seule visée qu’une violente submersion. Du reste a-t-il de sa langue travaillé si parfaitement Erik que ce dernier est prêt à tout vendre pour quelques coups sauvages. Sachant que sa queue, tout comme sa bouche, a sur Erik des effets rapides, foudroyants, incontrôlables, l’ayant compris dès la première fois où lui fut confiée cette arme redoutable, Charles se comporte en voyou, en puéril barbare. De son pouvoir, il ne prend aucun soin ; il en use et en abuse, dispendieux à l’excès, en mauvais lascar qui se voit à la banque ouvrir un crédit illimité. Au cul d’Erik où de celui-ci comme une étoile se loge l’amour délirant, il s’enferre, martèle et pilonne, toujours allant plus loin, cherchant à débusquer la noire butée, sur son passage nourrissant d’intolérables et délicieux brasiers. Sous l’effort il sue et respire fort, bouche ouverte, Erik récoltant dans les cornets de ses propres râles cette sublime haleine ; Charles est somptueux, tout rutilant et odorant, souriant d’être tant capable, ses yeux bleus incandescents ouverts, miroirs où les envies furieuses d’Erik se reflètent, aux épaules étincelant, ses muscles gainés et patinés comme les câbles tendus d’une invincible machine. Et Erik, nuque cassée et esprit perdu, le voit, le regarde, l’adore, s’ouvre et l’aspire, cuisses écartées et mollets resserrés à s’en faire des crampes. Il s’illusionne aussi et croit le contenir. De Charles Erik veut tout posséder : la sueur, le souffle, les gémissements, l’odeur, la force. La queue. La queue de Charles en son cul soumis. Désir inassouvissable que de vouloir du garçon que l’on aime tout avoir, auquel répond celui impudent de Charles. Car la voix rauque, poncée, il dit : « My kindgom for your arse, darling ». « Tout ce que tu veux, Charles… mon chéri ! Putain ! », répond Erik qui ne supplie pas encore et dont le plaisir monte, monte, se gonfle d’être tant désiré. De ses talons, il l’éperonne et l’encourage, ses mains plaquées au lit leviers salutaires pour à l’assaut de Charles davantage complaire. Dans la pente, Charles s’engage, « were there others allowed there after me ? » où Erik asservi le poursuit, « Personne… que toi… ». Jaloux propriétaire il se proclame, « good because… it is mine. Forever... Even angels in hell won’t have it… ». « De la poésie ? Vraiment ? », ose Erik qui lui aussi truand voit là un moyen de l’aiguillonner. Crapule, Charles s’arrête et questionne : « la poésie, tu n’aimes pas ? », alors Erik que ne rebute aucune bassesse pourvu que du boutoir le rythme ne cesse, traîtreusement se dédit, « si, si, j’aime… ». Figure exemplaire d’un vice parfait, Charles avance puis recule, mettant dans son mouvement une ultime et perverse langueur ; en petit maître, il nargue et châtie, « et comme ça, tu aimes ? », énervant Erik dont la patience brûle, il faut à présent que le flambeau se déchaîne, « Bordel ! Arrête de jouer au con et mets-la moi ! ». A l’ordre intempestif, Charles s’illumine, il obtempère. La cadence reprend, s’accélère, Charles d’airain, fort, à la puissance d’un seigneur, Erik par paliers gravissant le ciel. Arrivé en de fantastiques cimes, lui-même suant et mouillant le lit, d’un coup de main Erik se fait venir, sous le regard béat, extatique de Charles qui, prolixe, ne comptant plus ses efforts, lui met un dernier coup pour le servir, « Putain ! Charles ! Oui, oui ! Merde ! Foutu bâtard, mon chéri, je t’aime… ». Absent, relégué, banni en d’autres territoires, il intuitionne de Charles le plaisir qui l’inonde et dont il entend les échos murmurants : « Oh god ! Je suis fini, fini… ».

Tout s’achève par le corps de Charles chutant sans grâce sur Erik. Au cou où il dissimule son visage, Charles marmonne : « C’était bien hein ? 

\- Mon petit chat, tu es magique.

\- Magique ? Vraiment ?

\- Ta queue, c’est une baguette… »

Charles s’extrait des bras et du cul d’Erik (on a à cette sortie une mélancolie fugace), roule dans le lit, tout gonflé d’orgueil et de fatuité, se met à plat ventre. Son cul nu et blanc, ses cuisses que scie encore le pantalon, continuent d’exciter Erik qui intérieurement se tance.

« Je suis un crétin…, commence Erik.

\- Je confirme.

\- Je suis un crétin. J’aurais dû depuis le début de… Bref… j’aurais dû tenir un répertoire de toutes les perles que tu sors pendant l’amour. Et les autres aussi.

\- Moi aussi. Mais de tes incohérences. Tu n’as aucun sens commun, c’est effarant… »

Il est obscène, son dos brillant de sueur et sa nuque trempée. Il est adorable, aimable comme un petit roi que des courtisans admirent. Au bord du lit, il se penche.

« Zut ! Le thé est froid !

\- Et le café ?

\- Aussi », répond-il en y trempant un doigt.

Erik est dans cet état d’extase que procure un amour infini, il regarde hébété la blancheur du plafond, s’y projette, s’aime en retour.

Charles, la tête en bas, demande :

« C’est quoi ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ce carton sous le lit, c’est quoi ?

\- Ah ça ! Des photos…

\- Des photos que tu as prises ?

\- Oui.

\- On peut voir ? »

Erik se lève, son cul souillé, bien qu’il le fût par Charles, est un petit désagrément.

« D’accord. Mais avant je vais à la salle de bain.

\- Est-ce que tu peux par la même occasion refaire du thé ? Et du café ? »

Se pourrait-il qu’il soit donné à Erik la faculté de vaquer tout en continuant d’adorer Charles ?

« Et oh ! Normalement dans ce genre de cas, c’est celui qui encule qui fait le service, non ? rétorque-t-il.

\- Je t’en prie ! Qu’as-tu fait ? Rien… Alors que grâce à moi tu as souverainement joui, isn’t it ? »

Erik remue la tête.

« Isn’t it ? répète Charles qui lève le menton et toise Erik.

\- Oui.

\- J’ai mal entendu…

\- Oui oh !

\- Alors va… Là, je suis mort… »

Charles se retourne, se répand dans le lit avec des soupirs de contentement, écarte les bras. Il n’est pas loin de se vouer un culte à lui-même. Erik approuve.

***

« Elles sont très belles. Toutes… Oui, très belles. Très pures, très calmes. Sans romantisme. Très respectueuses aussi. Te connaissant, tu ne pouvais pas prendre d’autres photos que celles-ci.

\- Merci. »

Charles est assis dans le fauteuil à bascule. Devant lui, à même le sol, il a étalé les photos d’Erik.

Ce sont des clichés qu’Erik a pris sur les lieux de lutte, avant ou après le feu de la bataille, mais jamais pendant ; pendant la bataille Erik est sur la barricade, en première ligne, casqué et ganté, prêt à donner et à recevoir des coups, en attaque et en défense. Sur les zones d’occupation, les usines et les universités, les places et les rues ; quand les esprits et les corps sont au repos, se préparant à l’assaut, quand la joie, la rage et l’espérance sont encore là ; ou plus tard, quand la ville brûle et fume, quand les pavés déchaussés laissent des trous béants, quand les corps gisent, rompus et saignants ; ou plus tard encore, dans les assemblées générales, quand la colère commune revient, quand les inventions et les idées fusent, créant dans l’effervescence de l’espoir les bases d’une société nouvelle ; il a photographié les visages, les mains, les allures et les outils de ses camarades. Erik n’est pas un rapace ; toutes ces personnes qu’il a croisées, aux côtés desquelles il s’est battu, hommes, femmes, adolescents parfois, il les respecte et toujours, avant de brandir son appareil, il a demandé l’autorisation. Ce ne sont pas des clichés volés et l’on voit dans le regard qui fixe l’objectif le respect mutuel et la confiance. Il y a des visages rieurs que transcendent la détermination et la certitude d’avoir raison, et d’autres abimés, tuméfiés et fatigués où on lit la lassitude et le découragement. Et puis des mains, d’ouvriers ou d’étudiants, qui écrivent des tracts et les distribuent ou se réchauffent au-dessus d’un brasero, qui portent toutes ensemble des bancs, des barrières, le matériel urbain que l’on trouve sur l’endroit, pour construire des murs et des barricades. Il y a peu de plans larges, Erik n’aime pas les regards surplombants, la lutte c’est d’abord une histoire de gestes, de petits pas, de tâches laborieuses et répétitives, on n’y va pas pour sentir battre son cœur et passer sur soi le frisson du danger, on y va parce que c’est nécessaire et qu’on ne peut pas faire autrement. Ces photos, ce sont des témoignages, des souvenirs, au même titre que les quelques cicatrices qu’il a récoltées. En les faisant, il a retrouvé ses méthodes de sociologue qui écoute et veut comprendre. Il les a prises sans y réfléchir. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en faire.

Charles les regarde encore, se penche, en saisit une, la contemple les sourcils froncés. A ses pieds, il a posé sa tasse de thé, vide. Il s’est douché et vêtu. L’après-midi est déjà bien avancée et il fait chaud encore. Les volets sont restés clos et, dans la pénombre, la lumière est suffisante pour voir de chaque photo les détails. Face à lui, Erik appuyé au mur, l’observe, le regarde faire, lui laisse le temps de s’imprégner.

Charles se recule dans le fauteuil. Il inspire et dit :

« Ces dix ans, c’était pour ça…

\- Oui, c’était pour ça.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je n’ai pas compris à l’époque… Je…

\- Ça n’est pas grave. Je n’ai pas bien expliqué non plus. C’était ma faute.

\- Non ! Non… Tu aurais dû m’emmener avec toi… »

Erik se décolle du mur, s’avance.

« Ça n’était pas ton monde, tu n’aurais pas compris.

\- Qu’est-ce tu en sais ? »

Charles s’interrompt, souffle, se masse le front.

« Oui, tu as raison… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Peut-être que si après tout… Le mal est fait, on ne refera pas le film.

\- Non, mais tu es là maintenant et moi aussi alors… »

Devant Charles, Erik s’accroupit et prend ses mains. Une grande sérénité l’envahit : dix ans, ça n’est rien, ça passe aussi vite qu’un jour. Soudainement, les choses lui paraissent parfaitement ordonnées, il ne voudrait pas qu’elles s’ordonnent autrement : il y a eu Charles, il y a eu la lutte, il y a de nouveau Charles. Le regard de Charles, ces yeux bleus qui vous font monter et descendre, est doux et tendre.

« Qu’est-ce tu vas faire maintenant ? Sérieusement ? Sincèrement ? demande Charles.

\- Je n’y vais plus. Ou alors ponctuellement, là où j’habite. Les voyages, c’est fini. Je suis trop vieux. Et fatigué aussi.

\- Tu ne partiras plus ?

\- Je ne partirai plus. »

Charles regarde leurs mains jointes. Des siennes, il caresse celles d’Erik.

« De ces photos, tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, sous ton lit.

\- Quoi ? qu’est-ce tu veux que j’en fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas… il faut les montrer, qu’on les voit… Une exposition ou un livre ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi non ? » s’indigne Charles.

Erik lâche les mains de Charles. Sur le sol, il s’assoit en tailleur. Charles met les coudes aux genoux. Très loin il y a le monde et, dans la chambre, il y a eux qui parlent.

« Je ne veux pas être récupéré, explique Erik. Je ne veux pas que mon travail soit dénaturé. Qu’il transite dans le milieu de l’art bourgeois où on se croit révolutionnaire en mangeant des petits-fours. Je ne donnerai pas à des nantis le plaisir de se penser rebelles juste parce qu’ils regardent mes photos.

\- Mon dieu ! Ce que tu es naïf !

\- Je ne suis pas naïf, se vexe Erik.

\- Si, tu l’es. Bien plus que moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment exactement ? »

Charles se lève. D’un pas, il enjambe les photos. Quand Charles réfléchit, travaille une idée, l’expose, il marche.

« Tes photos ne seront pas dénaturées. Elles ont une valeur intrinsèque, une éthique qui leur est propre. Elles ne sont ni complaisantes, ni voyeuristes, on ne peut pas tout dire en les voyant. Elles ne se prêtent pas à n’importe quelle interprétation, elles résisteront, fais-leur confiance… Et puis, les réseaux avec lesquels on collabore, que ce soit les galeries ou les éditeurs, on les choisit. Je connais du monde…

\- Je n’en doute pas.

\- On peut choisir un galeriste ou un éditeur dont tu apprécies la politique.

\- On ? »

Regard noir à travers la chambre qui cloue Erik et le fait sourire.

« Et mon grand chéri, si tu me permets de parler de ma propre expérience…

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Je suis écrivain, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai publié sept livres, je sais de quoi je parle… Et bien, à partir du moment où tu lâches quelque chose, un livre, des photos, n’importe quoi qui soit un objet artistique (doigts levés qui miment les guillemets), il faut accepter que cela t’échappe. On n’y peut rien, c’est ainsi. Le livre… ou autre chose… n’est plus à toi… Tu as lu Barthes ? (Hochement négatif d’Erik) Tu n’as pas lu Barthes… C’est dommage, il faut que tu lises Barthes… Bref… L’idée, c’est que le roman appartient à ceux qui le lisent, on se moque de l’intention de l’auteur, le roman il existe seul… Si tu crois que ça me plaît que des hétéros se branlent en me lisant, parce que je sais qu’il y en a, ils m’envoient des lettres, les crétins, auxquelles je ne réponds jamais d’ailleurs… Non, ça ne me plaît pas, je n’écris pas pour eux, j’écris pour nous, pour nous donner de belles histoires, pour les gamins qui comme nous ont été seuls… ça ne me plaît pas mais je l’accepte, c’est tout… 

\- Tu te contredis.

\- Non ! Pas le moins du monde ! Ecoute, ce que j’essaie de te dire c’est que si tu refuses de montrer tes photos par pureté ou par je ne sais quelle radicalité, tu t’interdis aussi la possibilité d’atteindre des personnes qui auraient pu se reconnaître en elles, qui seraient touchées par elles, tu laisses le champ libre à tous ceux que tu méprises et qui salissent le monde. 

\- Tu veux dire que c’est encore une façon de lutter ?

\- Oui, voilà ! C’est ça ! Je n’aurais pas mieux dit ! »

L’idée que fabrique Charles ne déplaît pas à Erik. Après tout, n’y a -t-il pas que par les barricades et les occupations que l’on peut se réapproprier le monde.

Charles s’avance et s’assoit à côté d’Erik. Ses yeux brillent. Erik l’aime quand il est passionné, avec cette envie chevillée au corps de séduire et de convaincre.

« Ce talent que tu as (geste ample de la main pour indiquer les photos), il te donne un devoir, tu ne peux pas le taire… Tu ne vas pas manipuler des cagettes de fruits toute ta vie.

\- J’aime bien faire ça. Ça me repose.

\- A d’autres !

\- Je te promets… »

Charles a une moue de mépris qui ne souffre aucune protestation. Erik ne peut pas lui mentir.

« Peut-être pas toute ma vie… »

Charles tape dans ses mains, absolument satisfait de lui-même.

« Promets-moi que tu vas réfléchir, demande-t-il.

\- Je vais réfléchir…

\- C’est parfait ! Tu es parfait ! »

Par un élan de joie, il se jette dans les bras d’Erik, le fait tomber au sol, l’embrasse.

« Tu vas voir, je vais t’aider… Je connais de très bons éditeurs d’art, très corrects… Oh ! J’ai hâte ! Voir ton nom à côté du mien dans les librairies, peut-être pas dans les mêmes rayons mais tout de même… On va nous jalouser, ce sera formidable !

\- Je n’ai pas dit oui…

\- Non, tu n’as pas dit oui mais c’est tout comme.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Je sais. C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes… »

Ils s’embrassent. Charles est heureux, son visage lisse et pur qu’Erik amoureusement caresse. Erik lui aussi est heureux, un avenir commun se profile, auquel il n’a pas encore donné pleinement son accord mais dont les contours tracés par Charles le rassurent et le réjouissent. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, il voudrait rester toujours ainsi avec Charles dans ses bras. Il dit :

« Je t’aime, mon petit trésor, je t’aime… 

\- Tu te rappelles notre deuxième rendez-vous au Champollion ? demande Charles, allongé à côté d’Erik, sa nuque soutenue par le bras de celui-ci.

\- Le troisième. Le premier c’était dans ton bureau à Tolbiac, le deuxième dans une brasserie.

\- Oui, bon, le troisième. Je ne comptais pas le premier. Et bien quand je t’ai vu complétement en panique dans la file, en attendant nos tickets… tu guettais tout le monde pour vérifier si on me reluquait… Je me suis dit : Oh ! Celui-là, personne ne me le prendra. Il est à moi. Pour la vie.

\- Personne ne te prend jamais rien.

\- Oui, non. Personne. A part toi. »

***

Les photos ont été rangées. Ils ont mangé debout dans la cuisine. Sous les questions de Charles, Erik a parlé de ses envies, de ceux qu’il voulait photographier, les ouvriers agricoles qui dans les champs ou les vergers se cassent le dos et les bras, s’écorchent les mains.

C’est la fin de l’après-midi. Charles a mis une cravate de couleur turquoise, satinée, qui se marie merveilleusement à l’éclat de ses yeux. Dans la lumière de l’été il brille, et Erik pense qu’il voudrait le voir sous le ciel gris de l’automne, dans la froideur de l’hiver, sur lui s’abaissant d’autres soleils.

« Je reviens toute à l’heure, en milieu de soirée », dit Charles, d’une main distraite jouant avec les clés du cabriolet.

Erik s’approche, le bloque contre la portière. Charles étire son cou, heurte la carrosserie, la voiture étant à l’ombre, la tôle n’est pas brûlante.

« Un baiser pour la route ? propose Erik.

\- Embrasse-moi, stupide », approuve Charles.

Aux lèvres chéries, Erik prend son miel ; sur les cheveux ras il fait courir ses doigts. Charles gémit.

« J’aimerais bien que tu les laisses de nouveau pousser, demande Erik.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me trouves moins beau comme ça ? Ça te rappellerait le passé ?

\- Non… Tu es beau aussi comme ça, tu ressembles à un petit animal à poils courts…

\- Merci, la comparaison m’enchante…

\- Non…, s’embarrasse Erik. C’est juste qu’avec des longs cheveux, tu parais plus vulnérable.

\- Pour que tu me fasses du mal ?

\- Pour que tu m’en fasses, toi… »

Charles sourit, tout empli d’une sereine tendresse.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir les cheveux longs pour t’en faire mais d’accord… Il faudra que tu sois patient, ça ne pousse pas très vite.

\- J’attendrai. »

Erik acceptant le départ de Charles puisqu’il sera suivi d’un retour dans quelques heures, s’écarte.

« Allez, va-t’en, vas te pavaner devant la presse… Sois prudent.

\- Je ne me pavane pas, j’entretiens mes réseaux.

\- Hypocrite… »

D’une main autoritaire, Charles attrape le col du tee-shirt d’Erik, le tire à lui et fougueusement l’embrasse.

« Pourquoi cet accès d’affection ? », interroge Erik ravi, dont la bouche jusqu’au tréfonds de la gorge vient d’être minutieusement dévastée.

Charles se pend à lui, la cravate de travers. Au visage de personne, mais peut-être est-ce parce qu’il n’a laissé personne l’approcher de si près, Erik n’a vu l’expression d’un tel franc, pur et absolu amour.

« Faut-il qu’il y ait des raisons ? Je suis à perpétuité condamné à t’aimer, c’est ma croix, que veux-tu…

\- Elle n’a pas l’air trop lourd…

\- Ça va, je ne me plains plus… Oh ! J’ai oublié ma montre ! fait-il en lorgnant son poignet.

\- Elle est sur la table de chevet.

\- J’y vais… »

Charles entre dans la maison, y reste un petit moment, revient, sa montre au poignet.

« J’ai laissé un vrai bazar dans la chambre, mes habits traînent partout… 

\- Tu es très, très, désordonné.

\- Pas du tout ! Tu as vu l’intérieur de la voiture ? Comme elle est propre et bien rangée ? »

Erik ouvre la portière, Charles s’installe au volant et attache sa ceinture. Il y a dans l’air cette familiarité qui met au cœur d’Erik un petit berceau. Il se penche.

« C’est vrai… ça change d’il y a dix ans.

\- Je fais des efforts. »

Erik embrasse la tempe de Charles.

« Tu es prudent, hein ?

\- Promis. »

La portière claque. Charles démarre le moteur, appuie sur l’accélérateur en faisant un clin d’œil à Erik. Dans la cour gravillonnée, il fait un demi-tour. Sur le chemin de terre, le cabriolet s’engage.

Erik voit par la vitre baissée côté conducteur la main de Charles s’agiter pour lui dire aurevoir. Dans un virage, là où le chemin s’enfonce dans la forêt, le cabriolet disparaît. Bientôt Erik n’entend plus le moteur.

***

En milieu de soirée, Charles ne revient pas. Erik qui s’est installé à la cuisine pour lire, une tasse de café à portée de main, les jambes étirées sur une chaise, ne s’inquiète pas. Les journalistes, Moira peut-être, Charles surtout, peuvent être terriblement bavards : on commence à parler, confortablement assis dans le bar feutré d’un grand hôtel, on commande un cocktail puis un deuxième, on prend plaisir aux choses que l’on raconte, à la façon dont on les dit, avec tellement de finesse et d’intelligence, on ne regarde pas l’heure, on se complaît dans l’amour de soi et de son esprit.

***

En fin de soirée, vers minuit, Erik s’inquiète. Charles conduit beaucoup trop vite. Et il boit aussi, il ne devrait pas boire quand il conduit. Erik se lève, pose son livre, se ressert du café, il n’y en a plus. Avant d’envisager le pire, faut-il d’abord penser aux imprévus. Peut-être Moira, après l’entretien avec le journaliste, a-t-elle voulu discuter avec Charles de Jeanne, d’Erik. Peut-être Jeanne est-elle malade et Charles est allé la voir. Ils sont idiots : ils n’ont pas pensé à échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, tout serait plus simple s’ils pouvaient s’envoyer des messages et Charles sans doute enrage d’être retenu et de ne pas pouvoir prévenir Erik de son retard.

Dans la cuisine, Erik fait les cent pas, ne quitte pas l’horloge des yeux, se poste à la fenêtre en se tordant nerveusement les mains mais le noir de la nuit ne s’éclaire d’aucun phare. Il se rappelle à l’ordre, mentalement dresse la liste de tout ce qui peut être arrivé et qui n’a aucune gravité. Elevé par une mère toujours inquiète à laquelle en cet instant il pense, vraiment maman, merci beaucoup de m’avoir fait comme toi ! il cède. Il appelle toutes les gendarmeries situées sur la route d’Avignon. Ça n’est pas de gaité de cœur qu’il questionne poliment les agents de la force publique. On lui répond qu’aucun accident ne s’est produit ce soir, à part une camionnette au ravin à cause de son conducteur ivre mort mais Charles ne conduit pas de camionnette, il conduit un splendide cabriolet Lotus, jaune de surcroît, ça se remarque. Il appelle aussi le service des urgences d’Avignon. C’est le festival, ça ne désemplit pas, tout un tas de jeunes gens ou moins jeunes, boivent, s’amusent, font des paris ridicules, mais non, l’infirmière très gentille lui assure qu’aucun anglais n’a été admis, il y a bien une bande d’allemands qui ont failli se noyer en voulant traverser le Rhône à la nage, d’ailleurs les pompiers ont beaucoup ri mais Charles n’est pas allemand, mon dieu quelle horreur ! Non, non, Charles n’est pas allemand, il est anglais, pardon écossais, pas d’écossais non plus, je suis désolée dit l’infirmière… Vous savez dans quel hôtel il est descendu ? Non, Erik ne sait pas dans quel hôtel est descendu Charles, c’est la faute de Charles que rebutent les contingences, qui ne dit pas les choses qu’il considère sans importance, et d’Erik aussi, qui étourdi par ce qu’ils ont vécu ces quatre jours, n’a pas pensé à demander des informations élémentaires comme l’hôtel, le numéro de téléphone, l’adresse de Charles à Londres, ces quatre jours parenthèse enchantée dont il voudrait qu’elle ne se referme pas mais qui se referme là maintenant sous la semonce de la vie, de ses accidents, de toutes ces vulgarités que Charles abhorre, c’est bien joli de vouloir vivre romantiquement mais parfois faudrait-il songer à s’organiser un tout petit peu pour ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter… Ah ! Si Erik avait refusé toute à l’heure d’être distrait par Charles, s’il l’avait obligé à répondre à ses questions, on n’en serait pas là et il saurait où le joindre, qui contacter… Voilà, voilà, c’est toujours comme ça, c’est Charles qui gagne, qui impose ses visions, il faudra bien plus tard, quand ils se retrouveront, faire quelques mises au point, lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ça n’est pas si terrible de dire exactement où l’on va, avec qui et de laisser un putain de numéro de téléphone ! Mais soudain Erik se rappelle que Charles a laissé toutes ses affaires dans la chambre, il a bien repris la sacoche dans laquelle il transporte son ordinateur et ses carnets sous le prétexte que « j’ai pris des notes sur le théâtre, elles me seront utiles pendant l’entretien », mais il a laissé son sac de voyage. Peut-être Erik y trouvera-t-il quelque chose, n’importe quoi, comme une note de bar d’hôtel par exemple, qui puisse lui indiquer où toucher Charles. Ce n’est pas indiscret n’est-ce pas de fouiller dans un sac quand on est très inquiet, après tout n’a-t-il pas d’autre choix, il fera ses excuses ensuite… Erik retourne le sac, il ne trouve rien, à part les effets de Charles, une cravate fuchsia, un tee-shirt gris, pourquoi avoir mis le mien alors, des caleçons propres. Il fouille aussi les poches des pantalons abandonnés au quatre coins de la chambre, tant qu’on y est, tiens, il faudra apprendre à ranger parce que s’ils vivent ensemble, vont-ils vivre ensemble ? Oui, oui… S’ils vivent ensemble, il n’est pas question qu’Erik vive dans un capharnaüm permanent… Mais les pantalons non plus ne contiennent rien, pas le plus petit papier ou indice, c’est désespérant… Comment va-t-il faire ? Comment va-t-il faire ? Erik tourne et vrille dans la chambre, il croit entendre un bruit de moteur mais ce n’est rien, son esprit lui joue des tours… Et puis, son regard s’arrête…

Sur l’étagère consacrée, où s’alignent les sept romans de Charles, une enveloppe a été déposée, en équilibre contre les galets. Il s’approche. Est écrit : « Pour toi », c’est l’écriture de Charles, encre bleu nuit, cette façon qu’il a d’écrire, mon dieu ! A son âge ! Pas du tout mature, une écriture presque enfantine, un peu bancale… C’est tout Charles, laisser des mots d’amour mais pas un numéro de téléphone, tu as quoi dans la cervelle, je te le demande ? Imagines-tu dans quel état je suis ? Crois-tu qu’en cet instant c’est une déclaration, même joliment tournée, qui va me rassurer ? Dès que tu reviens, je vais te dire mon sentiment, gentiment, mais je te le dirai, on ne laisse pas les gens se mettre aux cent coups comme ça… Avec un brin d’agacement, Erik déchire l’enveloppe, déplie le papier à lettres.

C’est le papier à lettres personnel de Charles, en haut à gauche figurent son adresse à Londres et son numéro de téléphone. Bonne chose.

Erik s’assoit sur le lit. Il lit.

_Mon amour, je n’aimerai jamais que toi, tu le sais bien. Mais je n’aime ni les départs ni les adieux chagrinés, même s’ils sont suivis de retrouvailles. Non plus les arrangements et les négociations dont la banalité m’ennuie, et qui auraient, j’en suis certain, gâché nos dernières heures._

_Dans une petite semaine je serai à Londres. Si tu as besoin de prétextes pour m’y rejoindre, je t’en donne deux : j’ai laissé chez toi des vêtements que j’apprécie beaucoup et dont je ne peux sans regret me défaire ; j’ai dérobé quelques-unes de tes photos afin de les montrer, dès mon retour, à un ami éditeur. Il va sans dire que je préfèrerais que tu viennes pour le seul amour de moi. Du reste pensè-je que c’est bien pour cela que tu le feras, dans cette nécessité où tu es désormais de ne plus être séparé de moi._

_Pardonne la petite douleur que je t’inflige, après tout n’a-t-elle duré que quelques heures et vois tout ceci comme une facétie, une douce revanche. Laisse-moi le léger plaisir de t’avoir fait subir pendant un court instant, et peut-être les quelques jours qui arrivent, ce que moi j’ai subi pendant dix ans._

_Tout entier, je te veux. Je t’attends._

_Ton impossible et pourtant aimé,_

_Charles._

… Ah l’animal !

Erik n’eût-il pas pu s’éprendre d’un gentil garçon, simple, aux prétentions modestes ? Quelqu’un qui n’eût pas eu de goût pour tout ce galimatias de lyrisme et d’inutiles envolées ? Non, il n’eût pas pu ; car son cœur, pauvre chose, était destiné à jouir sous le délicat et cruel talon de Charles Xavier.

Sur la table de chevet, Erik prend son téléphone. Il y enregistre le numéro de Charles et envoie un message.

« Foutu bâtard, tu me le paieras. »

Dans la seconde, il reçoit la réponse.

« J’espère bien. Tu viendras ? »

« Au bout du monde, oui… »

« A Londres, cela me suffira. Mais l’on peut envisager d’autres voyages. »

« L’Ecosse ? »

« Ah mon dieu ! L’Ecosse, oui ! Dépêche-toi, qu’attends-tu ? Viens ! »

« J’arrive… »

Erik repose le téléphone et range la lettre dans le tiroir du chevet. Il sort sur la terrasse. Au drap dense de la nuit où scintillent les étoiles, il sourit. Que va-t-il faire de la maison ? Non pas la vendre car il y a trop mis de lui-même mais la garder, cela fera un très agréable pied-à-terre pour se reposer de Charles, pour que Charles s’y repose. Il pense au crépuscule qu’il aime tant, à tout cet ocre qui lentement descend sur les cimes des arbres, à ce rose clair qui saoule le ciel et qu’il n’a pas pu montrer à Charles – _Une seule fois alla-t-il à Londres pour y rencontrer Raven. A Regent’s Park Charles les fit enfermer, trompant la vigilance des gardiens. C’était un soir en automne, le ciel était gris. Du haut d’une minuscule colline regardèrent-ils le soleil se coucher. Ce n’est pas bien beau ici, avait dit Charles, mais un jour, tu verras, je t’emmènerai en Ecosse… En Ecosse, le ciel est d’acier, métallique et quand le soleil se couche, si le ciel le permet, si les nuages le tolèrent, tout s’enflamme et fait la roue, et la bruyère, violette, à perte de vue, prend feu… Je crois que je t’aimais déjà quand du crépuscule sur la lande je regardais la flamme…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour vous, chère et tendre amie, à l'aide précieuse et au soutien inestimable.


End file.
